It's Complicated
by ra1chan05
Summary: AU: A WilSon Story - Will, aged 20, is a college student and works part-time for EJ DiMera. Sonny, aged 17, is a high-school student. Disclaimer: I don't own Days of Our Lives and its characters. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**EJ's Office**

EJ: William, congratulations! You did an amazing job organizing the campaign!

Will: (smiling sheepishly) Thank you, Sir. It was just a small…

EJ: (interrupting Will) Well, am really proud of you. So… William, I heard that you are quite good at mathematics?

Will: Well, yeah, I sort of was at school, participated in Olympiads and stuff.

EJ: (smiling) Great! I guess I found the best mathematics tutor for my younger brother Chad. You know him, right?

Will: Yeah, of course. I remember meeting him at the Thanksgiving dinner at the mansion last year. But I heard he was studying abroad or something?

EJ: Yes, he was. But he is back now, to be close to my ailing father. He has joined Salem High, and he is having a tough time dealing with that subject. I hope you don't mind spending a few hours a week tutoring him.

Will: Oh, no. I don't mind at all. In fact, I myself have seen, while in school, some of my classmates' struggle with math. And, it's a privilege to help such students get through.

EJ: Thank you, William. Then, I will talk to Chad about this and ask him to meet you this evening at the mansion. Is it fine with you?

Will: Absolutely, my pleasure, Sir.

**School Cafeteria**

Chad: Shit man!

Sonny: Hey, dude, what happened?

Chad: My bro EJ just called and said that he has arranged for my math tuition with some William Horton, who works for him, and wants me to meet that guy at the mansion at 5 this evening.

Sonny: Fuck! Are you ok with that? I mean the rate at which your grades are slipping because of that damn subject…

Chad: Well, I have no choice. I have promised my old man that will get through school, and that means, get through that crappy subject as well. And, what about you, Mr. Einstein? Have you forgotten that you too are having a tough time with it?

Sonny: Damn, you are right! Even this morning, my parents were arguing about finding the right tutor for me.

Chad: Then, problem solved for you as well! Why don't you just call your dad right now and tell him that you are joining me for the "special" classes.

Sonny: Well, I would like that. But…

Chad: But what? EJ? Oh, Sonny, he will be cool with that. And, why wouldn't that Horton guy agree to this, after all he will get double the pay.

(Both laugh)

Sonny: Ok fine.

(to be continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Guest reviewers, sorry I won't be able to reply to your reviews unless you login. **

After school, as Sonny and Chad were walking toward the DiMera mansion, an old lady with an over-sized handbag walking just a few steps before of them was staggering and was about to fall. Sonny quickly hopped forward and caught hold of her, who, in turn, gripped his arm and looked straight into his eyes.

Old Lady: Thank you, son.

Sonny: Are you ok ma'am? Do you want to sit somewhere and have water or something?

Old Lady: No, sweetie. Am fine. It's just that am old (chuckles). Ah…now I remember, I forgot to take my medicine this afternoon.

Chad: Ma' am, why don't you just rest on that park bench for some time.

The old lady nodded her head and walked with the boys toward to the park bench. She took out her medicine from the bag and had it with some water.

Old Lady: Thanks a lot, babies, and may god bless you both. (pointing to Sonny) And, you will meet your soul mate soon.

Sonny: (a bit surprised and smiling) Well, I will be glad if that happens.

Both the guys say goodbye to the old lady.

Chad: Well, what was that?

Sonny: What? The soul mate thing? Well, I don't know what to say, it's kinda funny though (chuckles).

Chad: Jeez, man, we're just 17. Don't you think it's way too soon for you?

Sonny: Oh god, Chad, what's gotten into your mind, man. Granny just mumbled something out of dizziness. And, fuck the soul mate!

Chad: Yeah, fuck that!

**DiMera Mansion**

Will, clad in dark-blue jeans and crisp white shirt, was sitting in the huge drawing room. He turned his head to his right to see the two guys in identical sports attire entering the room. As he could see, one of them was a nearly 6'2'' tall, lean, good-looking guy with spiked up hair (and how much he is going to grow up in a year or two!?), whom he recognized as Chad, and the other one was… the most beautiful boy he ever laid eyes on!

Will: (extending his hand) Hi, Chad, right? Will Horton. Hope you remember me. Last year? Thanksgiving dinner?

Chad: (Clueless. Well, maybe he would have remembered if it was a cute girl) Oh yeah, you are right. Hello, Mr. Horton! Good to see you again.

Will: (smiles) Me too. By the way, just call me Will.

Chad: Deal! Will, this is my buddy Sonny.

(Well, Sonny didn't seem to hear anything, because he was lost in the ocean-blue eyes of the most gorgeous man standing in front of him)

Chad: (nudging) Sonny? This is Will.

Sonny: (shaking Will's hand quickly) Oh, hi, am Sonny!

Will told them that he was excited to be their tutor and would start the class immediately, if they wanted to. However, Chad was in no mood, as he was really tired after the 2-hour grueling basketball practice session. So was Sonny, but he wouldn't mind staring at Will for hours together. So, all three of them decided to have their first session the next day, and with that, Will left but not before stealing a 2-second stare at Sonny.

As Will was walking out toward the parking lot, image of Sonny surfaced in his mind, and he murmured to himself "oh my god, those eyes and lips! Shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, which means a lot to me!**

**DiMera Mansion**

After Will left, Chad and Sonny sat on the big couch in the middle of the drawing room and hi-five'd as a sign for successfully postponing their first tuition session the next day.

Chad: So, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Sonny: (with raised eyebrows) I don't think you are thinking what I'm thinking right now.

Chad: What do you mean?

Sonny: That, the dude is HOT!

Chad: (slapping his thigh) That's exactly what I was thinking!

Sonny: CHAD! Are you…

Chad: (abruptly interrupting Sonny) Whoa, fuck, man! No no no! You are thinking wrong. Am not turning gay. OK? I was just observing your body language, the way you were looking at him. So, it made me think…

Sonny: (interrupting Chad) OK ok. I get it. All of it.

Chad: (winking) So, what are you gonna do about it?

Sonny: (shrugging his shoulders) Nothing. And, by the way, mister, what made you think that he's gay too? Even if he is, I don't think he is my type, and who wants to date a college guy? Eww!

Chad: So, you have figured all out, huh?

Sonny just shrugged.

The next day evening, the boys were all set for the class in the study room, waiting for Will.

Will: (entering the study room) Hi guys! Sorry that I made you wait. Got caught up with something urgent (grinning sheepishly).

Chad: That's ok, Will. Is everything alright?

Will: Yeah, everything's fine. So, shall we?

Chad and Sonny: (in unison) Sure!

Will: So, Chad, what topic you find very difficult to deal with?

Chad: Well, algebra, calculus, statistics, geometry…

Will: Ok. Pretty much everything in math, right?

Chad: Yup, right!

All the while interacting with Chad, Will was relaxed and smiling brightly, but when his gaze turned toward Sonny, he just faked a serious and sober look. Well, Sonny was on par with Will in the acting department.

Will: What about you, Sonny?

Sonny: Well, I find algebra and calculus to be a bit hard (moving his upper torso back and forth).

After having a brief discussion, they all agreed to take up calculus first. As Will was brushing up the fundamentals, his phone vibrated.

Will: Sorry guys, I have to take this. Will be back in a minute.

Both the guys gave a please-go-ahead signal to Will. Will got out of the room to take the call but he was standing in such a way that he was facing Sonny diagonally and Chad was out of the view.

Sonny stealthily looked at the notes as well as toward the door.

Chad: Hey Sonny! I have a question for you?

Sonny: Shoot!

Chad: What do calculus and your dick have in common right now?

Sonny: Fuck! What are you trying to say?

Chad: That… both are hard right now (laughing loudly)

Sonny: You bastard!

In that 1-minute call duration, Will noticed how breathtakingly beautiful Sonny's face was, with varied expressions—how come those perfect, bow-shaped eyebrows could speak volumes!?

Will: (entering the room) So, having fun with calculus, I guess?

Chad and Sonny gave out a confused look to each other as to whether Will heard that stupid calculus joke.

Chad: Oh yeah, kind of, you know, getting to know the basic concepts and stuff. By the way, Sonny feels that this gray t-shirt looks good on you.

Sonny was shocked as hell, wondering what the fuck happened to Chad!

Will: (completely stumped) Oh! Th-thanks… Sonny!

Sonny: (responding quickly with a blank expression) Welcome!

And, Sonny gave Chad am-gonna-kill-you-now look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

The first tuition session was not bad according to Chad, but he was a bit annoyed when Will said that in the next session, he would be questioning both the guys on the basic definitions and formulas taught thus far, so they better be prepared.

**Kiriakis Mansion**

Sonny was having dinner with his dad, Justin. A bowl of honey-covered strawberries was set on the dining table. This reminded Sonny of Will wetting his own lips while concentrating on a specific calculus derivation last evening… He took one of them from the bowl and savored it. _**Hmmm…**_ _**delicious!**_

Justin: So, Sonny, how was your first session with William Horton?

_**What do you mean, dad!?**_ (Sonny was taken aback, even though he knew what his dad meant exactly.)

Sonny: Well, it was pretty good.

Justin: Am glad. From whatever I heard about him, he is a very bright and outstanding student at Salem U.

_**Well, dad, what else you heard? Like, is he gay? If YES, does he have a boyfriend? **_

Sonny's phone vibrated. It was a text message from Chad: *_Horton is GAY. EJ just confirmed it!*_

_**Yippee!**_

Justin: (continuing) No wonder EJ has the best intern. So, what am saying is you should make the best use of this opportunity.

"_**Best use", huh? But am fucking scared, dad. Sigh!**_

Justin: So, you get my point?

Sonny: Yes, dad. I got it!

* * *

**College Campus**

The next day morning, as Will was walking toward to the library, he looked up at the bright sky and felt a ray of sunshine piercing his eyes. It's sunny! _**Can I say "Sonny"?...**_ _**Oh god, Will, are you trying to fuck things up?**_ But then he saw a familiar figure approaching him with a wide grin.

Will: Hey Brian, glad to see you back, man! How was your vacation in Seoul?

Brian: (gleeful) It was fun! Also, I met my amazing boyfriend there. His name is Siwon.

Will: Great! So, no more Brent, I guess?

Brian: Yup. Screw that guy! So, tell me what's going on in your life.

Will: Well, you know about my part-time job, besides, am also taking math tuition for a couple of high-school boys.

Brian: Whoa! Too many things to handle, huh? Well, are they cute? (winks)

Will: Brian, you just found a new boyfriend!

Brian: I know I know. Am just curious. Sorry! Hey Will, why don't we catch up later, may be at the pub this Saturday night? You will be there as usual, right?

Will: (smiling) Yeah, sure!

After Brain left, Will was glad that he didn't give much information to Brian, as the guy was working for one of DiMera's rival firms, and most importantly, he didn't want "Casanova" Brian to know about the very existence of the cute Kiriakis. _**Hell no!**_

* * *

**DiMera Mansion**

Chad and Sonny were having a light snack in order to gain some energy before their second tuition session.

Sonny: Hey Chad, I have a question for you.

Chad: Go ahead.

Sonny: How math and sex are one and the same for you?

Chad: I have no fucking idea, buddy.

Sonny: Well the answer is: You don't get either! (chuckles)

Chad: (shaking Sonny's shoulder vigorously) Whoa! Man, Sonny! Are you really trying to prove that I am the butt of all jokes? Is this called Will Horton side-effect?

Sonny: Whatever. I just can't help it, thinking about him.

Chad: Hmm… then, what are you waiting for? Dude, just go with the flow. Give him a hint or two.

Sonny: (lightly drumming on the table) Ok. I'll try something in today's class.

Will arrived on time. As said, he conducted a Q&A session on what was already taught. Well, Chad had some answers correct and some wrong. Will clearly showed his disappointment, which made Chad worry that he might get a lashing from EJ tonight. In contrast, Sonny did well, he even solved an example problem on the little black board. Will was impressed, with both Sonny's answers and his rear view!

The next topic was polynomial functions and derivatives. After teaching the boys the different techniques in problem-solving, Will gave them some problems to work on their own.

Sonny: (scratching his head) Excuse me, Will, could you please help me with this?

Will: Sure!

Will moved forward and sat next to Sonny. _**Oh god, he smells so good!**_ As he was explaining the problem, Sonny's left arm slightly touched Will's. Will was completely aroused, and he laid his pen down and turned his head slightly to meet the inviting big brown eyes. He swallowed hard and abruptly stood up.

Will: (nervously looking at Sonny as well the workbook) Well, S-Sonny, um, now you can see clearly that, um, you had wrongly changed the sign of the derivative in the previous step. So, you need to be very careful with these simple things. OK?

Sonny: (a bit nervous as well as disappointed, but looking straight at Will) Hmm ok. I get that, Will. Thanks!

Looking through the corner of his eyes, Chad was really enjoying the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**DiMera Mansion**

After the "incident" with Sonny, Will excused himself for a moment and went out of the study room toward the stairway. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes and let out a faintly audible breath. After a few seconds, he took out a water bottle from the nearby vending machine.

As soon as Will left the study room, Sonny turned toward Chad and gave a thumbs-down sign. Not knowing how to react, Chad gave a blank stare.

"Hey, man, may be if you try once more he…" whispered Chad. Before Chad could complete his sentence, Sonny showed him his middle finger with a stern face.

Will returned, all refreshed. "Um… Chad, have you solved the problem yet?" Will asked with a serious look. "Yup!" said Chad. Will went over to Chad to check out his answer.

Well, the rest of the session was filled with serious subject-related discussions, with all three of them maintaining a diplomatic posture.

* * *

That night, lying in his bed, Will was brainstorming alone as to whether it was the right thing to date Sonny. The following things popped up in his mind: I'm so attracted to him, I don't wanna fling, Sonny's age, the DiMera connection, the affluent and mighty Kiriakis family, my dysfunctional family. However, he couldn't arrive at a conclusion. He was so tired that he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day the boys had their final basketball practice session for the big game on Saturday, so no "special" class.

Even weekends seemed to be hectic for Will—cleaning the week-long mess in the house; grocery shopping for the entire next week; spending time with his little sister Alice, like helping her out with school work, taking her to the zoo or theme park; and, sometimes, visiting his alcoholic father in rehab.

* * *

**Saturday **

**The Pub**

As Will was having his regular drink, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Brian!"

"Hey Will, meet my boyfriend Siwon" said Brian with his trademark grin.

Will shook hands with the gorgeous Korean guy, who reminded of one of the K-pop artists that Alice adored. Sadly, it was all Brian talking, about his adventures, as his arm candy could barely speak English. This went on for about 15 minutes, by then Brian had too many shots of coconut vodka. He excused himself to the bathroom, leaving behind his "boyfriend."

Will felt awkward, all he did was smile sheepishly at the guy, who politely reciprocated. Since Brian didn't seem to return after a longtime, worried Siwon gave Will a sign that he's going to check on Brian, and Will just nodded. In the meantime, Will received a call from EJ, and he went out to take it.

When Will reentered the pub after 5 minutes, he was shocked to see Brian getting punched in the groin by his own boyfriend. Selfless Will rushed to the spot and rescued Brian from Siwon the Taekwondo expert.

"Oh man! What the hell happened?" asked Will, as he was walking out limping Brian.

"Dude, as I entered the bathroom I saw Ted, one of my exes. He started arguing with me to take him back. I kept on saying no and he suddenly grabbed me and kissed me. My bad, Siwon saw that, and the rest is history" said Brian leaning onto Will for support.

Will couldn't contain his laughter. So did Brian.

Sonny and his basketball team were celebrating their first victory at an eatery. Since it was getting late, Sonny and Chad said goodbye to the rest of the team and left.

As both of them were about to fetch their parked car, Sonny's movement came to a standstill when he looked in the opposite direction, at the pub. Chad was confused and turned to look in the said direction—he saw Will with a hunky guy, both laughing together, with Will's arm over the guy's shoulder and the guy's around Will's waist.

Chad immediately pulled speechless Sonny along with him, away from the scene.

Neither Chad nor Sonny spoke for a while during their ride back home. However, Sonny broke the silence and said "So, he has a boyfriend, huh?" Chad responded by saying "Well, I don't know, pretty much looks like that."

* * *

**Sunday**

**Kiriakis Mansion**

Sonny woke up quite late, thanks to the slight pain inflicted by Will the previous night. As a matter of fact, Will was not responsible for this. He never initiated or made a move on Sonny, though a mutual attraction was evident. Sonny just took the risk of getting himself hurt—at least, that's what Sonny felt.

Looking at the clock, Sonny realized that he had promised to meet his two close friends, Sarah and JP, for lunch at a pizzeria.

* * *

**Pizzeria**

Sonny was happily chatting with his two friends while relishing his lamb pepperoni pizza, and then he heard someone say "Hi Sonny!"

"Shane! What are you doing here? And, by the way, where were you hiding these days?" Sonny asked with a frown, while his friends were clueless.

"I-I went with my family to London. Sonny, am-am really sorry for everything that happened" stammered Shane with a guilty look.

Sonny pushed his chair aside and stood up.

"Really, Shane? You went all the way to London to hide because you were so ashamed of lying to my friends that you had sex with me as you were unable to digest the fact that I ignored your advances to get into my pants from day one?" Sonny spoke continuously and very loudly without a break.

All the eyes in the crowded restaurant turned toward Sonny.

"I-I was drunk at that time, Sonny. Please believe me!" begged Shane.

"Now, I will say this just only once, I am not going to forgive you. Forever. Also, I don't care a shit about you. So, better get lost before I beat the crap out of you" ordered angry sonny.

Shane just obeyed Sonny's order.

Well, everybody, including Sonny, went back to mind their own business, except for one person. Yeah, that's Will.

Will was about to order for a takeout in the crowded restaurant, when he heard a familiar but loud voice. He was shocked to see Sonny shouting at a tall, athletic, blond guy about Sonny's age. He managed to hear all that came out of the angry bird's mouth. _**Angry Sonny looked really sexy. **_Also, that was the moment that made Will think clearly. _**He's worth all the risk, Will. Go get him before it's too late.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Even though he was desperate to call and meet Sonny right away to reveal his feelings for him, Will felt it's not the right time, given what happened at the pizzeria in the afternoon. So he decided he would talk to Sonny the next day, after the class.

* * *

**Kiriakis Mansion**

As Sonny was getting ready for school, he got a call from Chad.

"Hey Chad, wassup?" said Sonny.

"Man, am not going to school today. But I want you to come to my house after you are done with school, say, half-hour earlier before the tuition session?" said Chad.

"Hey, are you going to tell what really happened?" asked Sonny.

"See Sonny, I can't tell you anything right now. All I'm saying is am fine and you don't have to worry. So let's meet in the evening. OK?" said Chad.

Sonny agreed to do so, though he was a bit worried about his best friend.

* * *

**DiMera Mansion**

Sonny knocked on the door to Chad's room. When Chad opened the door, Sonny was deeply shocked to see Chad's swollen face with a black eye.

"CHAD! Oh my god, who-who did this to you!?" asked Sonny in disbelief.

"Sshh... Sonny, don't panic. Trust me, everything's fine now. Um, yesterday evening I had gone to this party thrown by one of the guys, Sam, whom I had befriended at the bowling club. I happened to see a few jerks sexually assaulting a girl in the backyard. So, I just, you know…"

Sonny interrupted Chad "so you got into a fight and they beat you up, right?"

"Yeah, but not before I broke the limbs of one those dickheads" said Chad triumphantly.

"Shit man, what have you gotten into!" said Sonny.

"Yeah. Hey, Sonny, one more important thing, I won't be stepping out of my room until I get my original face back. That's what EJ told me to do. You know, the media and stuff" said Chad.

"Oh yeah. That's right. The perks of being a DiMera and of course, the Kiriakis' are not far behind" said Sonny sarcastically.

"Yeah, fuck that! And…even the Horton guy doesn't know the fact. EJ has already informed him that I slipped on the bathroom floor or some shit, and he also said that the classes will go on as usual here in the mansion as you, mister, will be attending ALONE" said Chad with a crooked smile.

"Oh shit!" said Sonny.

"So enjoy, buddy!" said Chad affectionately slapping his best friend's face.

* * *

As Will, clad in figure-hugging white t-shirt and faded gray jeans, entered the study room, Sonny was seriously working out a sum.

"Hi Sonny!" said Will smiling brightly.

"Hi Will" replied Sonny with a faint smile.

Will's expression immediately turned sober. "Am sorry about Chad. He could have been a bit cautious, you know, slippery tiles and stuff" said Will.

"Yeah. That was bad. But he will be alright may be in a week…" said Sonny.

"Ok… You-you look great in that dark blue t-shirt" said Will admiringly.

"Thank you! Um… Will, I have this calculus assessment in a couple of days. So, it will be better if we wind that up soon" said Sonny, straight up.

"Oh sure, Sonny!" said Will.

* * *

When the class got over, Will, swallowing a bit, said "Sonny, ah, if you don't mind, I need to talk to you for a minute, please, but not here inside the mansion, maybe we can go to the nearby park."

"Ok" said Sonny with a confused look.

* * *

Will and Sonny drove in their respective cars to the park. Will politely asked Sonny to sit on the bench and stood in front of him with clasped hands.

"Sonny, I don't know how you are going to take this and am not very good with words. So… all I want to say is that I am very much interested in you" said Will looking straight into Sonny's eyes.

Sonny's state quickly changed from shock to anger, but he sort of controlled it. He stood up and said with a straight face "Will, if you are trying to say that you want an open relationship or a fling, then I'm not the right person for you. Am sorry"

Will was taken aback by what Sonny meant. "No no. Sonny, you are not getting it right. What I said was straight from my heart. I just said what I truly feel about you!" said Will with his right palm across his chest.

Sonny became really frustrated. "Really Will? That's what you truly feel. And you feel the same way about the guy who was all over you last Saturday night outside the pub?" shouted Sonny and turned away.

"Sonny, what are you talking about? Yes, I was at the pub, but I was…oh shit! You mean Brian?" asked Will snatching Sonny's hand.

"Hey, let me go!" said Sonny with hardened face.

"I'm sorry. Sonny, he is just a friend and he was injured and limping. So, I just helped him walk out to his car. That's it!" justified Will, letting go of Sonny's hand.

But stubborn Sonny wasn't ready to believe him and started walking away.

"Sonny am not like Shane, ok?" shouted Will.

Upon hearing that, Sonny turned toward Will and asked "What did you say? Shane?"

"Yes, am not like Shane, the moron who went about lying to your friends that he had sex with you before he ran away to London" said Will, getting closer to Sonny.

"You-you were there at that time?" asked Sonny in disbelief and also a bit relieved.

"Yes, but I didn't know you were there until you started smacking that jackass" said Will with a genuine smile spread over his angelic face.

Will cautiously cupped Sonny's face and whispered, "Sonny, I'm so attracted to you. I like you so much. I want to know you better and I really want to have a true relationship with you."

Sonny stood staring and searching deep into those crystal blue eyes.

"I like you so much. You know that right?" whispered Sonny with his voice cracking, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Yes babe!" said Will and kissed Sonny's cheek.

Sonny grinned his trademark ear-to-ear grin and hugged Will so tight that Will started gasping for breath.

(to be continued...)


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

The sun was setting, with golden-orange rays glimmering over the trees and shrubs that adorned the park, and the birds were happily chirping as they were flying back home. Will and Sonny were sitting on the park bench, facing and lovingly staring at each other.

"I would like to stay here with you for some more time, but I got this goddamn seminar tomorrow, so I need to prepare for that," said Will, with his finger lightly tracing along Sonny's arm.

"Well, I too have this frigging economics assignment to complete... But am free tomorrow evening!" said Sonny, with his facial expression quickly changing from one of annoyance to that of excitement.

"Good! I too am free tomorrow. How about going somewhere after the class? I mean, on our first date" said Will smiling and winking.

"Wow! I can't wait. How about going to the carnival happening downtown?" said Sonny with great enthusiasm.

"Hmm... carnival is not a bad idea but I want our first date to be special, at a place where it is calm and peaceful, so that we can just relax and talk a lot, you know…" said Will.

"I love the sound of it! So… how about the beach?" asked Sonny.

"Perfect! Oh Sonny, you are so brilliant!" said Will adorably pinching Sonny's cheeks.

"Oh stop it, Will!" said Sonny, blushing.

As they were walking toward their cars, Will said "Babe, I want to make it clear to EJ that we are dating and that shouldn't be a problem for him. It's just that I believe in transparency. I hope you are fine with it" said Will.

"Oh sure, Will. Also, Chad will be glad to hear about us" said Sonny.

"Oh yeah, why wouldn't he? He seems to be the engine starter for you" chuckled Will.

When Sonny was about to playfully punch Will in the arm, Will caught hold of Sonny's hand and kissed it.

"See you tomorrow!" said Sonny, after pecking Will on the cheek.

* * *

**Will's House**

In his modest two-bedroom apartment, Will was getting ready for this "date." His room was a mess, with clothes strewn all over the bed, as he was trying out different combinations of pants and shirts. He didn't want a too-casual look, as he would be taking Sonny out right after the class. Finally, he settled down for a full-sleeve light-blue shirt paired with dark-blue jeans.

His 11-year-old sister, Alice, was sitting on the sofa in the hall, doing her homework.

"Hey Allie, how do I look in this dress?" asked Will, standing in front of her.

"Like a man, actually" said Allie, bluntly.

Will gave her a wry smile.

"Is he cute?" asked Allie.

"Yes, of course. Ok, for your information, young lady, there is macaroni salad and chicken in the fridge. Don't forget to warm it up and wipe the plate clean. And, don't you dare touch that chocolate cake, you have had too many pieces today. Anyway, I will be checking later" said Will, wearing his shoes.

* * *

**DiMera Mansion**

Will was waiting in the study room for some time, wondering as to why Sonny didn't turn up yet.

"Hi Will!" Sonny said breathing heavily as he entered the room.

"Hi!" said Will rapidly scanning Sonny from head to toe.

"Am sorry, I was confused about what to wear for our first date" said Sonny grinning sheepishly.

Will's demeanor turned serious upon hearing that.

"Um, Sonny, this not the kind of excuse that I expect to hear from you, and please keep in mind that personal life is personal. Once you are inside this room, I want you to maintain the same discipline that you follow in school. You got my point?" said Will.

Sonny was caught off guard.

"Yes, Will. Am sorry" said Sonny with his head down.

"Ok. Let's wind up the remaining portion today so that you can prepare for the assessment this week" said sober-looking Will.

Well, it was yet another session filled with serious subject-related discussions. Will even handed out to Sonny a leaflet titled '_Calculus: Important Points to Remember'_.

As Sonny started gathering his belongings, Will signaled to him that he will be waiting down at the parking lot.

* * *

Sonny walked into the vast parking lot behind the mansion. He just stood staring at Will, who was waiting near his car, from about a 100-meter distance, wondering whether Will was really in the mood for a date.

Will immediately sensed what Sonny was thinking and spread both his hands forward with a wide grin. Upon seeing that, Sonny relaxed a bit and ran into Will's arms.

"Babe, am so sorry about my behavior in the class" said Will, kissing Sonny's forehead.

"Please don't be sorry, Will. That was my mistake. For a minute I forgot that you are my teacher" said Sonny, with his arms wrapped around Will's neck.

"Oh Sonny... You look so cute in this purple shirt!" said Will, with a sparkling in his eyes.

"Am glad you like my shirt. You look great too and the tight jeans that you are wearing is just… phew!" said Sonny, fanning himself.

"Oh yeah? Thank you, babe. So… shall we head to the beach?" asked Will squeezing Sonny's palm.

"YES! Am so excited!" said Sonny.

"Me too! Come on, let's get out of here" said Will, pulling Sonny along with him.

(to be continued...)


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Will and Sonny, partially drenched, were leisurely walking barefoot along the seashore, with their pants rolled up to their knees and their pinkies entwined. Their conversation covered a variety of topics like music, books, sports, clothes, food, and so on.

Sonny's favorite genres of music were R&B and hip-hop, whereas Will was a lover of Western classical.

Sonny said he used be immersed in Jane Austen's books while in middle school, with _Emma_ topping the list.

"I don't know… I don't find romantic novels that interesting but like sci-fi thrillers and detective fiction. But, hey, deep down I'm a very romantic person" said Will, with exuberance.

"Hey, am not judging you, mister" said Sonny, in an assuring manner.

Will admitted that he was a health freak but wouldn't mind binging once in a while, of course with good company.

Well, Sonny's mouth almost watered when he spoke about the sinful pleasure of his life, _chocolates_.

"Talking about clothes, the dark-color shirts you wear… oh my god, Sonny!" whispered Will in a husky voice, straight in Sonny's ear, who in turn giggled.

"Hey, dude, don't forget that you cause me dizzy spells when you wear those really tight t-shirts!" said Sonny.

"Did you just call me 'dude', Sonny? How about 'bro'?" said Will, faking anger.

"Am sorry, babe, that wasn't said deliberately" said Sonny, innocently.

"Don't act innocent!" said Will.

"Well, I am innocent" said Sonny, taking a step forward and facing Will.

"No, you are not" said Will, persistently.

"Yes, I am" said insistent Sonny, with his hands on his hips.

Will just grabbed and hugged Sonny, whispering "Yes, babe, you are innocent."

* * *

After what seemed to be an-hour-long walk, Will and Sonny chose a spot to sit down and stretch their limbs. Both remained silent for a while, gazing at the sea, relaxing and listening to the sound of the waves stumbling over each other in their dance up the sand and back into the sea, punctuated by the cries of the sea birds.

"OK. Let me get something to eat. What do you want, babe?" said Will.

"Hmm… may be you can get a chicken roll or sandwich and some fries. Also, I'm in the mood for cotton candy, it's been a while since I had it" said Sonny.

Will returned with a big bag of food, including Sonny's favorite maple-syrup-flavored cotton candy, water bottles, and hand wipes.

Both of them quickly had their food, and Sonny started unwrapping the cotton candy.

"You want some?" asked Sonny.

"Even though I don't have a sweet tooth, I'll have a little bit since you are lovingly offering it" said Will, adorably, taking a tiny bit of the candy.

* * *

Thanks to the faint light emitted by the setting sun and the floodlights in the beach, Will was admiring Sonny, who was still looking at the sea, and he started running his fingers through Sonny's disheveled thick, lustrous dark-brown hair.

The soothing touch of Will's fingers made Sonny close his eyes for a moment and then he turned to face Will with a smile.

As in a magnetic attraction, their faces inched closer and closer. And when their lips were about to meet, Sonny's eyes strayed for a second and he murmured "This is not right."

"What is not right, Sonny?" Will asked with a concerned look.

Sonny abruptly stood up and offered his hand to Will and insisted "Come on, Will. Let's go back to our car. And, don't say anything until we get there."

Will was confused and also worried, but he just followed Sonny.

Once they got near their car, "Will, am sorry. I just want our first kiss, my first kiss, to be special. I don't want people to stare at us, taking it for granted as a free show" said Sonny.

"Sonny, what are you talking about? Who was intruding our privacy? said Will.

"Those three people… they were following us throughout since we arrived. Though they are strangers, I didn't like them staring at us" said Sonny.

"Strangers?... Oh shit! Sonny, you just freaked me out! Oh my god!" said Will, leaning against the car and rubbing the tension away from his face.

Sonny got close to Will and said "am sorry" pleadingly.

After staring deep into Sonny's eyes for a few seconds, Will relaxed and smiled. He gently grabbed Sonny's chin and cradled his face, as he pressed their lips together. With their eyes closed and their lips grazing against each other, the tip of Will's tongue swept over Sonny's smooth lower lip, inviting the younger man to slightly part his lips, which elicited a low moan from both. As the kiss deepened, struggling with the tingling sensation down his spine, Sonny tightened his grip around Will's neck. The sweet taste of the maple syrup still lingering on Sonny's tongue sent Will into an intoxicated state.

Unwillingly, and breathless, Will broke away from the long kiss, but Sonny's eyes were still closed. As Will placed a soft kiss on his forehead, Sonny slowly opened his eyes and whispered "Thank you."

(to be continued...)


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Kiriakis Mansion **

After kissing his date Will Horton goodnight, Sonny, humming his favorite Drake song, made his way into the mansion and greeted his parents, Justin and Adrienne, and grand-uncle Victor, who were having coffee in the aesthetically decorated huge drawing room.

"Hello, young man! Look at you, all beaming, which is a happy sight!" said Victor, with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Uncle Vic!" said Sonny, with a slight bow.

Immediately, Adrienne jumped in "Oh, Justin, I forgot to tell you that Sonny went out on his first date today!"

"Yes, dad, am dating Will Horton" said Sonny, shyly.

"Will Horton… oh your tutor? That's great, Sonny! How did it go?" said Justin.

"It was nice!" said Sonny, with a radiant smile and took his leave by bidding the elders goodnight.

"What is that person's name, again?" asked the octogenarian, for reassurance.

"It's **Will Horton**" said Justin, with great emphasis.

"Oh… **Horton**" said Victor, nodding his head as if he was conveying a silent message to Justin.

Justin simply responded with a "yes-you-are-right" look, with his trademark dimpled smile.

In the meantime, Adrienne remained clueless.

* * *

The next day evening, as Sonny was walking out of his school campus, he received a call from Will.

"Hey, babe! Wassup?" said Sonny.

"Babe, am sorry, we won't be having class today. EJ just assignment me some urgent work, which is gonna suck up a lot of my time today" said Will, sounding a bit sad.

"Oh. Then I will miss you today and tomorrow as well, I guess" said Sonny, with disappointment.

"Tomorrow as well?" said Will.

"Yeah, tomorrow there is a community service for which I have volunteered" said Sonny.

"Oh, that's a good thing. But, babe, I will terribly miss you… Anyway, I will call you tomorrow night. Muah!" said Will.

"Miss you too, babe. Muah!" said Sonny.

* * *

As promised, Will rang Sonny's number around 9 at night. But there was no response. He tried again after 10 minutes, but still no response. So, he left a voice message: *_Hey babe, is everything ok? I'm a bit concerned. Call me or message me when you are free,_ _any time._*

Sonny had taken his aunt Maggie and mom to the hospital that night. Maggie had injured her finger while cutting fruits for dessert. And, Adrienne, a longtime _Haemophobia_ sufferer, had fainted while seeing the tiny droplets of blood oozing out of Maggie's finger. The Kiriakis men were out of town on a business trip.

In the meantime, Sonny had forgotten that he was supposed to receive a call from Will. Only by midnight did he realize that his phone was on silent and non-vibratory mode and checked for any new calls or messages.

"Oh shit! Will had called twice. Am such an idiot! Wait, there is a voice message from him" said Sonny, to himself.

After hearing Will's message, Sonny, not wanting to disturb a probably sleeping Will, texted him about what happened and apologized for his absentmindedness.

Immediately, within a few seconds, Will called him.

"Hey, babe! Weren't you sleeping?" said Sonny.

"I tried but couldn't. I was worried about you… Am sorry about your aunt and mom" said Will.

"Oh they are fine now. Will, am really sorry…" said Sonny.

"Hey, don't be. It could have happened to me as well had I been in your situation. It's absolutely fine. And, please stop worrying" said Will.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Will... By the way, you sound more sexy over phone. You know that?" said Sonny, himself sounding sexy.

"mmhm… am glad you like that… Can't wait to see you tomorrow evening…" said Will in a low husky voice, tracing his fingers on his bedspread.

"Oh gosh! Me too, Will" said Sonny, sighing heavily.

Though both were reluctant to end the call, they had to because Sonny had his basketball practice session the next day morning at 7.

* * *

**DiMera Mansion**

"Wow! Chad, there isn't a single scar on your face. Am happy that you are back to your ugly self!" mocked Sonny.

"Ugly… really? Well, why wouldn't you say that 'cos you are dating Will Horton, the 'gay diva' of Salem U. Oops! Sorry for the sexist remark" said Chad, standing in front of the dressing mirror and adjusting his hair.

"Hey, watch your mouth, Chad boy! Don't exhibit your frat-boy behavior in class. Will doesn't like a bit of it" warned Sonny.

* * *

"Hi Sonny! Hi Chad, how do you do? Good to see you back in class!" said Will.

"Howdy, Will? I too am glad to be back. Are we gonna start Algebra today? I just can't wait for the class to begin!" said Chad, with sarcasm at its peak.

"Good! Um, I think I need to conduct a separate class for you someday next week so that we can wind up the remaining portions of Calculus. Just let me know the date, ok?" said Will, looking at Chad.

"Oh sure, Will" said Chad, with a forced smile.

* * *

After the class, Sonny went straight into the mansion's parking lot and eagerly waited for Will.

In a few seconds, Will appeared and stood in the opposite direction, loving smiling at Sonny.

Sonny mimicked Will's action on the day of their first date by spreading his long arms forward with a 1000-watt smile.

Will ran into Sonny's arms and immediately slammed him on the back of his car and gave him a forceful yet passionate French kiss.

"Hey babe, wassup!" said Will, breathing heavily.

Before Sonny could respond, a sound of two people talking was heard.

"Come on, let's get in" said Sonny, pulling Will into the backseat of the car.

Sonny, lying on top of Will, started kissing him again.

"Aaaouch!" screamed Will.

"Will, what happened!?" asked Sonny, getting up with great difficulty.

Apparently, Sonny's strong leg had accidentally hit Will in the groin.

"Ouch! It hurts!" said Will, with a contorted face.

"Oh my god! Am so so sorry, Will. Just let me see…" said Sonny, in a panic mode, unaware of what he just uttered.

"Wha-What!?" said Will, holding onto his most sensitive body part, giving Sonny a bewildered look.

"I just… oh no!" said Sonny, with eyes wide open like saucers.

Remaining in the same position, both stared at each other for a few seconds and burst out laughing.

(to be continued…)


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

"Will, I…" began Sonny, but was interrupted by Will.

"What? That you are sorry about this? Sonny, could please stop feeling bad about yourself? Things like this happen when… you know… two people get intimate in the backseat of the car…" said Will, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ok… it is still painful there?" said Sonny, softly.

"Oh no. I'm fine now. Absolutely! So… come here… and kiss me better" said Will, leaning against the car window and sexily beckoning with his index finger.

Sonny crawled close to Will and started kissing him. During that 10-minute kissing session, Will's hand roughly roamed all over the posterior of Sonny's body. When his hand firmly landed on the small of Sonny's back, Sonny began trembling through the kiss. Upon sensing that, Will gently broke away from the kiss and smiled at the inexperienced doe-eyed beauty.

"I think for over 20 minutes we have been stuck here in the parking lot" said Will.

"Oh yeah!" said Sonny, chuckling and looking around.

"Ok. Shall we go to some restaurant? It's almost dinner time…" said Will, playing with Sonny's hair.

"Ok. But I just want to have a light dinner, as there is a big game tomorrow morning" said Sonny.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. Then… we should probably go the coffee house that one of my college mates owns. The turkey sandwich made there… awesome!" said Will.

"Wow! Then let's go" said Sonny, enthusiastically.

* * *

"This is the best sandwich I've ever had! Delicious!" said Sonny, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I told you so. Also, I heard that the Irish coffee served here is just… heaven. But sadly, I'll have to wait for 6 more months to have it" said Will.

"Why?... Oh, it contains whiskey…Then, I should wait for another 4 years! Oh gosh!" said Sonny, with a funny face, which made Will laugh out loud.

"You know what? Even tomorrow, you can just walk into a 12th grade classroom like nobody's business" whispered Sonny.

"mhmm… do I look that young?" said Will, cutely wrinkling his nose.

"Oh yeah… With that cherubic face…"said Sonny, as he leaned forward to kiss Will's rosy cheek.

"Thank you!" said Will, with a mushy heart, as he squeezed Sonny's hand.

* * *

As Will's car came to a halt near the Kiriakis mansion gate, "So…next week is gonna be too busy for both of us… I have a couple of papers to write... and you have your midterm exams…" said Will, rubbing Sonny's knee.

"Hmm...But we can still talk over phone…at night…And, we can hang out next weekend!" said Sonny, flashing his pearly whites.

"Yes! Can't wait… So… good luck for tomorrow's game!" said Will, before kissing Sonny goodnight.

* * *

**Will's House**

"Hey Allie, had your dinner? Wait… I can smell cheese cake…" said Will, as he entered the house.

"Yes, you are right! Mama Maxine is making it" said Allie, swaying her hips.

And, then a cheerful voice was heard, "Oh somebody's back home!", as a tall Afro-American lady emerged from the kitchen.

Maxine is a kind-hearted 55-year-old spinster who was Will's landlady. Will and Allie had been living in her house for 2 years. The earlier days in this house were emotionally tough for both Will and Allie, as they had to sell their own sprawling bungalow after their father became bankrupt. But Maxine had been supportive of them since then, like a mother. She even insisted them to call her "mama."

"Hey mama! Long time no see…" said Will, smiling brightly.

"Oh boy! I was away to Chicago… to attend Oprah's dinner party… I'm just kidding! Come here you…" said Maxine, laughing loudly, as she strutted forward to hug Will.

"I heard that you are seriously dating someone…" said the big lady, in a gossip mode.

"Yeah, his name is Sonny. And…" said Allie, chirpily, before Will cut her out.

"Dear Allie, could you please be a good girl and wash those dirty plates and cups lying on the dining table?" said Will.

Allie silently went into the kitchen, but not before making a face.

"Yes, mama. He is a very nice guy and I can feel the connection, you know, like I never felt with anyone before …" said Will, shyly.

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetie. What can I say… he is one lucky guy… to have captured the golden heart of Will Horton! God bless you, my child!" said Maxine, as she kissed Will's forehead.

* * *

**Kiriakis Mansion**

Sonny was lying on his bed, reading a novel, when his mom Adrienne knocked on the door.

"Hi mom! I thought you would have been asleep by now" said Sonny.

"No babe. I just came to see how my son his doing…So... how are things?" said Adrienne, as she sat next to Sonny.

"Well, school is fine… we won the last game and tomorrow is another challenge…" said Sonny, resting his head on his mom's shoulder.

"I'm confident that your team will definitely win this time as well!" said Adrienne.

"Thanks mom!" said Sonny.

"So… how are other things? I mean… you seem to be happy dating this person…" said Adrienne.

"Yes, mom. I can't tell you how happy I feel when I'm with Will. He is a great guy!" said Sonny, with twinkling eyes.

"Oh sweetie, I'm happy to hear that! You deserve a very good person in your life… you are my perfect little baby…kind, sweet, confident…And, please remember… your mom will always be there for you" said Adrienne, with tears welling, as she hugged her cub.

"I know, mom" said Sonny, rubbing his mom's shoulder.

But Adrienne eyes had a worried expression, which Sonny couldn't and was unable to read as he was curled up in his mother's warmth.

(to be continued…)


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! The next chapter wont be up in a week or so, due to non-access to computer, but I have my phone so I will be reading and reviewing the amazing WilSon stories that you guys post :)**

* * *

A couple of weeks quickly passed, as Will and Sonny were too busy writing their exams, not to mention that Will got caught up with some work at EJ's office, then and there. Therefore, Will could handle only a few tuition classes for Chad and Sonny. So, on those days, all Will and Sonny could do together was to have 10 to 15 minutes of make-out session at the DiMera mansion's parking lot and catch up mostly over phone.

* * *

As Will was about to go to bed, he received a call from Sonny.

"Hey babe, what you are doing?" asked Sonny.

"I was about to go my dreamland to meet my dream guy…" said Will, dreamily.

"Oh… I see… do I know him already?" teased Sonny.

"Hmm… no. You don't know him yet" said Will.

"Is it so?... Then… my dear Will, be prepared to experience some nightmares soon…in which I will be torturing you like hell…" said Sonny, sounding like a villain.

"Oh I'm so ready for you torture, my lord…" said Will, in a sexy voice.

"mhmm… Ok. Stop right there, you silly! I just called you to ask whether you are free tomorrow, say, by 4 in the evening…" said Sonny.

"Yes, I am" said Will.

"Good! Then why you don't you come and watch the game…and maybe, you know, we can hang out afterwards" said Sonny.

"Oh why not? I would love to!" said Will, excitedly.

"Great! So, you be there at the stadium by 4. Ok?" said Sonny.

"Sure, babe!" confirmed Will.

* * *

Will, coolly clad in gray sweatpants and orange hoodie, arrived a few minutes after the interschool basketball game had started. Will's eyes were glued to Sonny, who was wearing black-red short pants and jersey bearing the number 05, paired with high-top sneakers showcasing his well-toned calf muscles. Sonny was sweating it out there, making some awesome rebounding effort. Salem High jumped out to an early lead of 8-2, thanks to Chad's great put-backs and block-outs.

Will heard someone call out his name from close proximity. He just turned to his left to see who that was. _**What the fuck is he doing here!? **_was Will's immediate thought when he saw Brian approaching him from the back row.

"Hey, what a surprise!" said Will.

"Hey man! I came here to cheer up my brother from another mother. You see right there… Jersey number 11? That's him, my cousin Josh" said Brain, taking the vacant seat next to Will.

But Brian didn't bother to ask Will as to what brought him there.

"Oh my god! I can't get enough of him…" said Brian, with roaming eyes.

"Which one are you talking about?" asked Will, clueless.

"Who else? Jersey number 05" said Brian, giving a sexy look at Sonny.

"Oh that's mine! So… forget it… for better" Will patted on Brian's shoulder, sending out a warning with a wicked smile.

"What? You are dating that 17-year-old Kiriakis?" asked Brian, in disbelief.

"Yup! Any problem?" asked Will, coldly.

"Oh no. I don't mind, at all. It's just that I'm a bit surprised though… you know… you seeing someone who is in high school" said Brian, being a bit cautious with his words.

"Oh I get that. What can I say… he is a very good person, quite mature actually, unlike some of the 17-year-olds, including me at his age" said Will, with his eyes adorably following Sonny.

"Glad to hear that! Well… having known you for over 2 years, one thing I can say for sure… you don't easily fall for someone, no matter how attractive or cool they are" said Brian.

"Hmm… By the way, how do you know Sonny, I mean, Jackson?" asked Will, curiously.

"Oh I was here for the last game as well. I just got some information from Josh, who happens to be his classmate. But Jackson doesn't know me" Brian declared, waving his hands.

"Ok…So… what about that guy… Siwon is it?" asked Will, bringing back the awkward memory of the brawl at the pub.

"Oh, he packed his bags and left for Seoul the very next day. I tried a lot…to get him back, but…" Brian shrugged.

"Sorry man" said Will.

"Never mind, it's just bad timing" said Brian, looking a bit sad.

* * *

Well, Salem High eventually won, with Chad shooting a high field goal percentage. Will stepped down into the court and hugged Sonny, who surprised him with a passionate kiss, eliciting a cheerful roar from his team mates.

* * *

Sonny, after a brief celebration with his team, headed home to get refreshed for his dinner date with Will.

As planned, Will picked him up at 7.30.

"Babe, my friend Naureen gave me a dinner pass for two to the restaurant owned by her family. Shall we go there, please?" said Sonny, cutely.

"Ok. As you wish!" said Will, giving a peck on Sonny's lips.

* * *

Since the restaurant specialized in Arab cuisine, Will and Sonny ordered a big platter of Lebanese mezze.

As they were having their food, a petite young woman in sky-high heels approached them.

"Hi! Sonny, right? Hope you remember seeing me… at Naureen's birthday party last month" said the young woman, who looked pretty drunk.

"Oh I do, hi Aliya!" said Sonny with a wide grin, as he stood up to shake her hand.

"Will, this is Aliya, my friend Naureen's sister" said Sonny.

"Hmm… you two make a very handsome couple!" as said Aliya, assumingly, as she shook Will's hand.

And then, a super-hot young woman approached and said "Hey Aliya, what's happening?... Wow! Will Horton! What a surprise on my 21st birthday!"

"Hey Gabi" said Will, with not so pleasant look.

"Oh you know each other already? Good!" said Aliya.

"Oh yeah! How can I forget my longtime ex-boyfriend?" said super-drunk Gabi.

Will was really annoyed, while Sonny was looking down at the dining table, with folded hands.

"Gabi, if you haven't met, this is Will's boyfriend Sonny, he is Naureen's classmate as well" said Aliya.

"Wait, he is 17 too? Will, are you still experimenting or reliving those days you felt bad about f**king me?

"Gabi, please stop it!" Will said with a hardened face.

"My oh my, he looks just like me! Got to tell you, Will… you have some great taste… olive skin, fabulous hair, big brown eyes…" Gabi dragged on.

"Ok. You guys sort out your problem. I'm going out to breathe in some fresh air" Sonny said and started walking, keeping his gaze down.

"Oh god, those endless long legs and well-rounded butt… .ME" said Gabi, as she turned to look at Sonny walking away.

"Just shut the fuck up, Gabi! How dare you insult my boyfriend!" shouted Will.

"I'm sorry Ms. Aliya, I have to go" said Will and walked fast.

Aliya nodded her head understandingly.

Will ran out to find Sonny sitting inside his car.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. That bloody woman…" said Will, desperately.

"That's ok, Will. Just drop me at my place, please." said Sonny, looking at Will with a blank expression.

"Sonny, I…" dragged Will, "Please, Will, can we talk about this later?" Sonny cut him out.

Being hopeless, Will dropped Sonny home.

"Good night, Will" said Sonny, as he got down from the car, without looking at Will, and walked into the mansion.

Feeling dejected, Will dropped his head down on the steering wheel.

(to be continued…)


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and for your patience!**

* * *

It took some time for Will to regain composure. He lifted his head, stared at the Kiriakis Mansion for a few seconds, and drove back home.

When he opened the door to his house, he saw his sister, Allie, sitting on the sofa in the hall and reading a story book.

"Hey Will, you are a bit early" Allie said looking at the big clock mounted on the wall.

"Hm... yeah" Will said as he removed this jacket and proceeded toward his room.

Looking at her brother's dull face, Allie sensed that something was wrong and it must be about Sonny.

"How was the dinner?" asked Allie.

"Dinner… was good…Did you have yours?" Will asked as he retreated to the hall.

"Yup! And I washed all the dishes too" Allie smiled proudly.

"Oh, little Allie has become very responsible these days…very good!" Will forced a smile to cheer his little sister up as he sat close to her. Allie affectionately rested her head on her brother's shoulder, but she was a bit afraid to ask if everything was fine between him and Sonny, because she knew that Will would definitely not like to hear that, maybe because of their significant age difference.

The Horton siblings bonded by watching the movie _Tangled_, before retiring to their respective rooms.

* * *

That night, sleep didn't come easily to Will. Obviously. He was in deep thought.

_**Did Sonny feel humiliated by Gabi's uncouth behavior as she made an ugly comparison of her bodily features with his? Or, given Sonny's age and his inexperience with the relationship thing, was he really worried doubting whether I was using him after Gabi exposed about my vulnerability 3 years ago when I was, in fact, sexually experimenting with her under the pretense of dating her even though I considered her a good friend. Of course, Gabi had all rights to be royally pissed off by my coward act back then, and a part of me is thankful to her for making me face the reality as she was the one who publicly outed me after I broke up with her. But she had NO RIGHT to disrespect my innocent boyfriend. However fucked up I am right now, one thing I am sure of—I have fallen hard for Sonny, and I don't want to lose him.**_

* * *

The next morning, the alarm went off at 7. It was time for Will to hit the gym, a routine thing for him on weekends. But that day he just couldn't get up from his bed because he went to sleep in the wee hour at around 2. He faintly heard the doorbell ring after an hour and got up slowly. When he opened his bedroom door, he was shocked to see the person with whom Allie was happily talking to. It was Sonny.

"Sonny!" Will said, with happiness overtaking disbelief.

Sonny's smile carried a sorry message, as he didn't want to make it obvious in the presence of little girl Allie.

"Hey sleepyhead, I love your hairstyle!" Sonny chuckled, mocking at Will's ridiculously disheveled hair.

Allie started laughing too.

Looking at both Sonny and Allie, Will gave out a hysterical laughter as he brushed his hair with his fingers.

"I..I am sorry just give a minute to…" Before Will could complete his sentence, Sonny said "No need" and hugged him and whispered "I am sorry. I am a total idiot."

Will tightened the hug and sighed heavily "Please babe, don't say that."

Allie felt really happy at the sight. "Will, Sonny has made a chocolate cake for me and a low-fat banana bread for you!" Allie said pointing at the two boxes placed on the teapoy.

Will whispered thank you to Sonny.

"You're welcome! So, Allie, enjoy the cake while I talk to Will. Ok?" Sonny grinned.

Allie thanked him once again and took the boxes into the kitchen.

Will took Sonny to his bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

"Will, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have behaved that way last night" Sonny apologized.

Will pulled him closer and pecked him on the lips.

"No Sonny. Please don't apologize! Gabi really messed things up. She was unfair to you...she took all the hatred she had for me out on you… You had to suffer because of me…I'm really sorry for that…" Will said, cupping Sonny's face.

"Will, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I felt really humiliated, Will. Humiliation is something that I can't stand" Sonny's voice cracked.

"I know, babe, I know…it must have been so hard for you… and I…I was scared that I might lose you, Sonny" Will said with tears pooling in his eyes.

"No Will. That will NEVER happen and I will NEVER let that happen…because… because I love you so much, Will!" Sonny said with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"And I love you so much, babe!" Will declared and kissed him intensely.

After a long passionate kiss, "Oh god, I didn't even thing of morning breath. I'm sorry babe" Will smiled sheepishly.

"No. You don't smell bad at all. Even if you were, I don't care a shit about it!" Sonny kissed him softly.

Both of them were lying in the bed facing each other. "Sonny, can I ask you something?" Will said as his finger traced Sonny's outer ear.

"Anything" Sonny whispered.

"After what Gabi said, did you for a second thing that I was using you?" Will asked.

Sonny took a deep breath "Yeah, but only in that moment. After giving much thought, I realized what bullshit that was… I mean, I can understand that things were bad when you were with her. That's because you were struggling with who you were, and you were not ready to accept the fact. So…obviously that affected her very much as she felt betrayed. But I know your feelings for me are true…and that's all matters now."

"Sonny, thank you so much for understanding! I am shamelessly telling you that I didn't have even 1% of the confidence that you have when I was 17…" Will's voice cracked.

"Oh babe! That's ok... It was a bad phase for you…the circumstances… the environment you were living in…but now you are strong!" Sonny smiled as he caressed Will's face.

Will closed his eyes for a second and thanked his lucky stars for this precious gift.

"So… you didn't sleep the whole of last night and baked cakes for me and Allie?" Will said in a low voice, as he kissed Sonny's hand.

"Yeah…I was restless… and I wanted to see you first thing in the morning... I wanted to get something for you and especially for Allie, since this is my first visit to your house…So I thought of baking some cakes…but the recipes solely belong to my aunt Maggie." Sonny laughed with droopy eyes, which Will found to be adorable.

Will switched his phone off and pasted a piece of paper that read "DO NOT DISTURB" on the outside of his bedroom door.

"Babe, I can't describe how happy I am…with you by my side" Will snuggled close to his already asleep boyfriend and drifted off to sleep.

(to be continued...)


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

After dropping Allie at her friend's house, Will returned home to prepare a nice brunch for him and Sonny. As he was setting the table, Sonny quietly walked and hugged him from behind.

"Good afternoon!" Sonny nuzzled his nose against Will's neck.

"Slept well?" Will turned his neck to give a good access.

"Hmm… yeah. So, what's all these?" Sonny said.

"Brunch, my dear! For the two of us."

"So many dishes! Will, are you serious? You hardly get to rest on weekends" Sonny was very much concerned about his boyfriend's well-being.

"Hey, relax! I didn't make all of these. Some are take-outs. Is it wrong to treat your boyfriend with a hearty meal?" Will kissed Sonny's cheek.

"No. But we could have simply ordered something.… Where is Allie?"

"She is at her friend's place and won't be back before 9 at night" Will grinned.

"Was that your plan or…?" Sonny wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, I definitely want that but it was originally her plan…an all-girls get-together. So… that way we are destined to spend some alone time together in this house" Will gave sexy eyes.

"I forgot to ask. How in the first place did you find my house?" Will asked, stuffing a spoonful of brown rice into his mouth.

"No big deal! I remember you mentioning that this house belongs to Mama M. And, is there anyone in this town that doesn't know her and her famous bakery downstairs? The blueberry muffins made there are to die for!" Sonny said.

"Great! I couldn't have asked for a smarter boyfriend!"

Sonny just shrugged feeling humbled by Will's praise. "Oh I'm nothing when compared to you genius!"

"The banana bread tasted damn good, and Allie was raving about the chocolate cake!" Will said.

"Thanks! I have just started learning baking from aunt Maggie… Of late, I'm very much into it… you won't believe my friend Sarah and I were discussing about studying hospitality management in France…" Sonny said, digging into the veggie noodles. But when he looked up, he saw a streak of sadness on Will's face even though he managed to smile.

Being very intuitive, Sonny said "But that was before I met you. Now I can't even think of spending more than a week away from you!"

"I too feel the same, babe. But you should go…to France… it's a great opportunity, you know" Will swallowed a bit while still smiling.

"Well, France can wait. I learned that some of the best faculty teach at Salem U, so I have decided to enroll for a diploma after I am done with school…" Sonny grinned and squeezed Will's hand. Will seemed to be quite relieved.

After eating and cleaning the dishes, they relaxed in front of the TV for some time; Sonny was almost sitting on Will's lap and was getting a nice massage to his scalp.

After getting bored watching TV, they went back to Will's bedroom.

Will was lying on his side looking at Sonny; to be specific he was longingly looking at Sonny's exposed belly button. But Sonny was busy staring at the ceiling and laughing to himself.

"What?" Will asked.

"Nothing… I was thinking about Gabi…the way she compared her assets with mine…" Sonny talked through his laughter.

"Oh Sonny!" Will sighed. But Sonny wasn't ready to give up.

"Well… she should have also mentioned the two body parts she and I don't have in common… That must have been a good biology lesson…Gabi my ba**s!... Oh that makes three, right?" Sonny's laughter was uncontrollable.

"Sonny! Is that how you disrespect women?" Will became serious.

"Whoa! Look who is protecting his ex! Please keep in mind that I have many wonderful women in my life too…my mom, aunts, cousins...and Gabi is not even the tiniest dust particle sticking to their feet. OK?" Sonny lost a bit of his coolness.

"Ok I got it! I am not protecting her by any means. I just felt that was a rude comment" Will maintained an air of diplomacy.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry!" Sonny waved his hands and went back to stare at the ceiling.

When Will tried to caress his face, Sonny pushed his hand away.

"You are so stubborn!" Will immediately pounced on him, and to Sonny's restraint, he clutched his wrists and started kissing him hungrily.

Sonny easily gave in and intensified the kiss by pressing Will's head.

Will gave open-mouth kisses along Sonny's jaw line and neck.

Since Sonny's tank top was a big obstacle, he pulled him to sitting position, removed it in one go, pushed him back onto the bed, and continued kissing down his neck.

Sonny was really enjoying the immense pleasure that Will's mouth and hands were providing, as he was smiling, moaning, and twisting Will's short blonde hair. Will took it as a positive sign. He let out a loud moan as Will's tongue worked mercilessly on his sensitive nipples.

Will exhibited an animalistic behavior when he reached Sonny's navel, his object of desire a while ago.

But when his eyes met Sonny's waist band, something struck his mind hard. He was panting as he looked at Sonny, who had squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily, expecting more from his boyfriend.

But Will just crawled forward, sucked Sonny's lower lip, buried his face into the curve of Sonny's long neck, and whispered "How many more months to go for your 18th birthday?"

(to be continued...)


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

"Hmm..?" Sonny opened his eyes to the feel of warm breath on his neck. He was in such a metaphysical state that he couldn't properly process Will's question.

Will lifted his head slightly to look at Sonny. His eyes had turned a shade darker and his nose and cheeks were flushed.

"I'm sorry, babe. I…I was not gentle… it's just that you are so beautiful and hot! I couldn't help myself! I…I got carried away..." Will stammered.

"Babe, please don't apologize! I really loved that…trust me…I have been wanting that for a long time… god, you are so hot and cute!" Sonny grabbed Will's hair and kissed him with overflowing lust, as his other hand slid into Will's t-shirt.

Like adding fuel to the burning fire, Will became more aroused through the kiss when he felt Sonny's hand rub his abs. But his strong self-efficacy overcame his desperation to ravish his boyfriend. He somehow managed to pull himself away from Sonny.

Will scooted off the bed and leaned against the wall. "Babe, please! This is not the right time for us."

Sonny got up and sat facing Will. "Why not, Will? I love you and you love me. Does anything else matter?"

"Sonny, there is no doubt about the love we have for each other... But there are certain things that I value for myself, for us!" Will said earnestly.

"Ok…I get it… I very much appreciate it! But...are you ready to wait for another 5 months for me to turn 18?" Sonny's asked softly.

_**Good lord! 5 fucking months! **_For Will, it was not about waiting for such a long time to have _sex_, but it was about waiting for such a long time to _make love_ to his irresistible boyfriend, the person with whom he had fallen head-over-heels in love. But there was something, like an invisible guiding force, that made him think that the long wait will definitely prove worthy.

Fear and uncertainty were writ largely across Sonny's face, as he stared at his boyfriend, waiting for an answer.

Will smiled as he got close to Sonny and held both his hands. "Yes, I am. We both know it is difficult, But…Sonny, as much as I love you I want our first time to be very special!... I want it be the most beautiful moment of our life…the best gift on your birthday! Hope you understand…"

Sonny was so relieved and happy and from that moment, his love for Will became very strong like reinforced concrete. "Yes I do. I too want it to be special… God, how in the first place did I find you!?" Sonny pulled Will by his t-shirt to capture his mouth for a sweet kiss.

* * *

A month passed successfully for Will and Sonny…but not without a few "moments." Once it was at the gym. It was around closing time. They were the only people in the change room. That was the first time Sonny saw a topless Will: rock-hard pecs, well-defined abs, dashboard stomach…The result? Some love-bites on all the said areas. If not for the timely interruption by the house-keeper…only god knows!

The other time was at Will's house. Of course, both were alone. Sonny was making some vegetable curry in the kitchen. The tight-fit jeans that he was wearing caught his boyfriend's roving eyes. Will tiptoed and grabbed Sonny by his waist and started kissing his neck. His hands automatically ran through Sonny's thighs and further up. He was absentmindedly rubbing his "equipment" on the small of Sonny's back, making him whimper. And at that time it was Allie interruptus.

* * *

**DiMera Mansion**

"What? You haven't traveled down south yet? Are you fucking kidding me?" Chad abruptly dropped the sandwich on his plate.

"Nope! And, we are in no hurry" Sonny shrugged as he sipped the orange juice.

"I can't believe this! The way he was snogging you at the parking lot last month…I thought you would be pregnant by now!" the tall boy rolled his eyes.

"You scum!" Sonny gave a knock on Chad's head.

"Ouch! Just remove the 's' from that word, buddy…and that's what he's gonna do to you soon!" Chad laughed.

"God! Why am I still alive?" Sonny shut his eyes and ears.

"Ok. Jokes apart… I'm happy with the way things are progressing between you and Will! I mean it!" Chad said.

"Thanks buddy! All I can say is I'm very lucky to have an amazing boyfriend!...I hope you too find your person soon" Sonny patted on Chad's shoulder.

"Hmm…may be in the next millennium! The girl I like so much slapped me last week, and the one that gives me nightmares is following me till the men's restroom. What a complicated life it is!...But don't worry dude…I'm working at it!" Chad winked.

* * *

**Kiriakis Mansion**

"How is Sonny doing?" Justin asked, sipping his evening tea.

"He is fine…and happy in love!" Adrienne said, playing with the coffee stirrer.

"Hmm…Is it Will Horton?" Justin took a sip of his evening tea.

"What? You wanted to hear a different name? It is Will Horton, indeed! And that's what eating me up!" Adrienne sighed.

"Why? Anything bad happened?" Justin asked with a concerned look.

"I'm afraid something bad might happen soon…" Adrienne sighed.

"Why do you say that?" the lawyer questioned back.

"Why? Don't you know that, Justin? Oh I forgot…you work 24/7, tagging along with Victor and have no time for family, your family! Remember what you said last time? You cited our son's age and said not to take things seriously as his relationship with that Horton boy might not last for more than a few weeks. But now… all your calculations have gone wrong. Things have really gone out of hands. Sonny has fallen deeply in love with him. Justin, I'm so scared for our son!" Adrienne blurted out.

"Oh please, Adrienne! Don't bluff without knowing the whole scenario" Justin was furious. But then he received a message in his cell. "Ok. I need to start right now, sorry. We can have this discussion after I come back from the trip" Justin hurriedly left the room with his suitcase, leaving his wife in dismay.

"After you are back…that means after 3 fucking weeks? Really, Justin?" Adrienne talked to herself, rubbing her forehead.

(to be continued...)


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Guys, please don't hate me! We have arrived at the ultimate litmus test for Will and Sonny's love. So, some angst and drama can be expected in the forthcoming chapters...and please review!:)**

* * *

**Will's House**

"Welcome home, dad!" Allie hugged her father tight.

"Oh my baby!... I missed you a lot, dear!" Lucas Horton planted a kiss on his daughter's head.

Lucas was back from a 6-month-long treatment for alcohol and nicotine addiction at a rehabilitation center in Chicago. Two years ago, the loss of two of his dear ones and failed business ventures drove him to find comfort in alcohol and smoking, which in the course of time became an addiction.

"Well, she is a big lady now!...bossing everyone around…" Will teased his sister's ponytail as he hinting at her attainment of puberty recently.

"Oh I can very well see that!…just like her mom…beautiful and graceful…" Lucas' voice cracked as he held Allie close to his chest.

Indeed, Allie looked very much like her late mother, Samantha. But for some valid reason, Will did not get that emotional when he heard those words from his father…

"Allie, is it not getting late for your music class?" Will reminded.

After Allie kissed her father goodbye and walked past the door, Lucas murmured "I'm such a pathetic father" thinking how he neglected his two beautiful children.

But Will pacified his father not to feel sorry because what he went through was beyond words and both he and his sister are so happy to have him back, all healthy and strong.

Since both were very tired from a long drive, they rested for some time and then got refreshed. As they were having their food, Lucas told Will about his plan to relocate to Chicago and start a new life there, as there is nothing left for him in Salem, except for some horrendous, bitter memories. And that means Allie would go along with him. But Will had already decided about his future.

"Why not Chicago? You have more opportunities there…Also, this is the right time. You will be done with your B.A. soon… so you can enroll at the Chicago law school. I don't understand why you want to stay in this pathetic town and work for that malicious EJ DiMera" Lucas frowned.

"Dad, I am going to tell you the same thing that I told you two years ago when you wanted me and Allie to move to Chicago. Salem may seem pathetic to you and I can very much understand why you say that…but I'm not leaving my birth place…the place that means so much to me. I want to build my life and my political career here. As far as EJ is concerned, he is a successful young politician and a great mentor to me. For your information, things have changed for better. The DiMeras are no longer their malicious selves." Will said.

"Hmm…whatever. You are so stubborn… just like your grandma Caroline…So…what about other things? Any boyfriend? The last time we met, all you said you were seeing one Sonny…" Lucas smiled.

"Yes, dad. Sonny is indeed my boyfriend. He is a sweet guy!" Will blushed.

"Well…glad to hear that! But… are you going to tell me more about him?" Lucas was curious.

"He…is studying at Salem high…" Will tapped his fingers on the table, looking out for his father's reaction.

"What?... Are you serious, Will?" Lucas laughed.

"I know you would be surprised. But…we love each other, and he is the one!" Will said.

Lucas couldn't believe what he just heard. Anyway, Will was still very young…Also, he didn't want to dwell much into his son's love life.

"Ok...that's some good new!...Is his name just 'Sonny' or…?" Lucas dragged.

"Oh sorry, dad, I didn't tell you that. His actual name is Jackson. Jackson Kiriakis" Will smiled.

"Mhmm.. So…is he related to Victor Kiriakis?" The moment he heard Will mention "Kiriakis", Lucas felt a dagger piercing through his heart. But he managed to smile…as it was not the right time to react.

"Yes. Victor is his granduncle. And, Justin Kiriakis is his father."

"Oh! He is the son of that great lawyer!" Lucas exclaimed, as he squeezed his palm underneath the table.

_**Hell,**_ _**I need to fix this thing asap!**_ Lucas thought to himself.

* * *

**Kiriakis Mansion**

"I spoke to Sonny yesterday…He said that he has dropped his plan to go to France…" Maggie said.

"He told me and Justin too…He wants to join Salem U…We tried hard to convince him…but…" Adrienne sighed.

"Hmm…looks like our boy is very much in love! I can that see that...Sonny has changed a lot in these few months…for good! I'm happy for him! He takes good care of his health…he is more organized…and not to mention how good he is at mathematics!" Maggie laughed.

"Yes, he is!" Adrienne could only force a smile. _**Oh you don't know the real picture, Maggie! And, I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect my son! And it's about time…**_

Adrienne was all geared up to take matters in her own hands, in spite of Justin warning her to back off from their son's love life.

* * *

Will and Sonny were cozying up on the couch at their favorite coffeehouse.

"I'm glad your dad's back!" Sonny said.

"Yeah. I told him about us…and he is quite happy!" Will smiled.

"Wow! Glad to hear that!" Sonny grinned ear to ear.

"But… he wants to relocate to Chicago and wants to take Allie with him…" Will kept his gaze down.

"Oh…wh..what about you?" Sonny fluttered his eyelashes.

"I told him very clearly that I'm stay put here. Forever" Will caressed Sonny's face.

"Good! You better! But…Allie?" Sonny gave a concerned look. He had become so fond of that little girl.

"I know…I love my baby sister so much! But…she is only 12. She had already gone through so much at such a tender age… now she really needs her father…" Will became teary-eyed as he leaned on Sonny's shoulder.

"Babe, don't cry. Allie is a sweet girl. I know how much she loves you…" Sonny hugged his boyfriend.

* * *

As Will's car came to a halt near the Kiriakis Mansion, "Hmm…after a week, you will be busy with your finals…and I too will be having one hell of a time with my boards…" Sonny sighed.

"Oh don't remind me of that!" Will growled.

"I know we'll be missing each other like hell…" Sonny ran his fingers through Will's blonde mane.

"You know what… after we're done with our exams, I want you to meet my dad!" Will grinned.

"Oh my god! Will he like me? I'm so nervous!" Sonny's eyes widened.

"Hey, don't worry! My dad's is a cool guy! Of course, he will like my handsome boyfriend!" Will pecked on Sonny's cheek.

"Then, I'm fine…And… I want you to meet my parents as well…What you say?" Sonny asked shyly.

"Sure, can't wait!" Will smiled.

Both stared at each other for some time…love gushing.

"Gosh, 3 more months to go for my birthday!...Is there any chance for me to get my 'birthday gift' well in advance?" Sonny winked, meaning the obvious.

"Well… as much as I crave for your 'grand treat', there is no way! It's already decided, babe!" Will softly bit Sonny's ear lobe.

"I hate you!" Sonny teased as he poked Will in the chest.

"mhmm..? And that makes me to love you even more…" Will gave his boyfriend a sweet goodnight kiss.

(to be continued...)


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! As said earlier, this chapter (i know, it's quite lengthy, right?) is full of angst and drama. There is some uneasy situation between Will and Sonny toward the end of this chapter. If you think you'll get offended, please feel free to skip this chapter! But one thing is for sure: it is definitely going to be a happy ending for WilSon!:)**

* * *

Lucas Horton was restlessly pacing around the hall. Having taken a rebirth, because he was a mere vegetable 6 months ago, he had come to Salem not with the slightest feel of missing his hometown but with the hope of taking his son and daughter, the two people whom he missed dearly and who had become the sole purpose of his living by now, along with him to a place where he could rebuild his empire. Never did he expect to get such shocking news on the very first day of his arrival his son had fallen with someone belonging to the family that he loathed like hell. His ears almost bled when he heard the names of Victor Kiriakis and Justin Kiriakis the people who played a major part in wrecking havoc in his life. He was determined to put an end to the Kiriakis saga and had already devised a plan. Will was taking shower to get ready for college, and he had placed his cell on his study desk. Lucas took that as an opportunity to look for Sonny's number. "Oh shit! It's password protected!" He knew very well it wouldn't be an easy one to crack as Will was super smart. But then he heard Allie speak over her cell with someone as she came out of her room. "Thanks for the recipe, Sonny! The cookies turned out be yummy!...Yeah…Ok bye." After the call, Allie went to the dining table to eat her cereal. "Allie, who was that?" Lucas asked. "It's Sonny, dad. Will's boyfriend!" "Oh! I'm glad you guys are friends already!" Lucas faked being very excited about it. "Yeah! I like him a lot! You know what, yesterday in the cooking class I used his recipe to make _Melomakarona_, and it came out very well!" Allie was very proud. "Oh great! Greek cookies, huh? Looks like my daughter's gonna be a great chef someday…" Lucas grinned. "Allie, my phone seems to be on low battery. I need to make an urgent call. Can I borrow yours, please?" "Sure, dad!" Allie happily handed her cell over. _**Someone's really got lucky this time!**_ Lucas took the cell away, memorized Sonny's number from the last-call register, and simply dialed a friend's number to a make a courteous call.

* * *

Will was on his way to the examination hall when he received a call from an unknown number.

"Hello!"

"Hello…um…this is Adrienne, Sonny's mom"

"Oh Mrs. Kiriakis! How do you do, ma'am?"

"How do you do, Will? I know we haven't met yet…but…can I borrow a minute if you don't mind?"

"Yeah, sure! Is Sonny ok?"

"Sonny is fine. But, Will, I don't want Sonny or anyone else to know that I called you…please?"

There was a pause for a couple of seconds.

"Ok…sure" Will was confused.

"Um…I can't say anything over phone right now. Is it possible for you to meet me some time this evening, please? I promise I won't take much of your time"

"Oh…I'm free between 4 and 5 in the evening. Maybe we can meet…"

"Thank you so much! Um… Will?"

"Yeah?"

"This needs to be just between you and me. Hope you understand…"

"Sure! I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Sonny"

Adrienne gave Will the address.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Sonny! And, you are very handsome!" Lucas said as he and Sonny sat at the private lounge of a sea resort owned by a friend.

"You're welcome and thanks for the compliment!" Sonny smiled though he was very curious about the meeting.

"Also, thanks for keeping this meeting a secret!" Lucas said.

Sonny just nodded his head.

"Sonny…are your parents and especially your uncle Victor aware that you are dating Will?"

"Yeah, very much!"

"I see…so it's never been a problem for them?"

"No…They are all cool about it" Sonny smiled.

Ok…Sonny…did Will ever mention about what happened to me…I mean did he mention anything about our family?"

"Well…I know that you were going through a tough time…in rehab" Sonny's voice was soft and sober.

"And do you know what drove me to that?"

"Um…Will told me that your business didn't go well or something…"

"Anything else? Did he tell anything about his late mom and great grandma?"

"He…he said they died in a plane crash…"

"Do you know about the people behind the tragic incident in my family? I won't be surprised if you did." Lucas' eyes were burning with rage and his voice was shaking.

Sonny was freaking out. "Sir, I'm really sorry about the loss of your dear ones. But…I don't know anything about it" said the innocent boy.

"Well, now the time has come for you to know. Your Uncle… Victor Kiriakis… killed my beloved Samantha and her grandmother Caroline! And guess who saved him from going to jail?... Your father, Justin Kiriakis!" Lucas gritted his teeth.

Sonny couldn't believe what he just heard. His eyes widened with horror... His stomach churned… and he was about to throw up the latte he had consumed a few minutes ago.

* * *

"I got your number from Salem U students' website. It's great to know that you are the president of the student council…" Adrienne smiled sheepishly.

Will wondered why was she so desperate to take a different route to get his number. "Thanks!"

Will met Adrienne at the spa owned by her.

"Sonny has told me so much about you…you are smart and brilliant and very good looking… of course, now that I'm seeing you in person…" Adrienne grinned.

Will couldn't help but blush.

"And you know how much he loves you… His whole life seems to be revolving around you… Before he met you, it was a habit for him to see me, his mom, first thing every morning after he wakes up. But now…his day never starts without looking at your photo… God I don't know what sort of a magic spell you have cast upon him!" Adrienne laughed through her tears.

Will became teary-eyed realizing how much Sonny loved him…even his mom was envious. "Ma'am… all I can say is…I love Sonny so much!"

"And… I really doubt that..." Adrienne said keeping her gaze down on the coffee table.

Will was completely shaken by Adrienne's sudden about-turn.

* * *

Lucas took a deep breath and said "Sonny…am not telling you this as a kind of a joke to freak you out. In fact, this is the truth! There is enough prove available at the Commissioner's office. The patriarch of your family, Victor, turned my life upside down. First, he meddled with my successful business and made sure the shutter was brought down. Then, he devised an ugly plan to take my wife away from me. But still he wasn't satisfied. So he did the ultimate. He created a malfunction in the private jet that he had offered to fly Samantha, her soon-to-be husband, and her grandmother, the person Will was very fond of, and killed them all mid-air. Of course, I couldn't fight your mighty uncle single-handedly, not to mention he had the best attorney representing him… that is, your father, Justin…"

Sonny felt a shiver down his spine…Despite the cool sea breeze, he was sweating profusely and drank a tall glass of water in one go.

"Had it been anyone else, do you think they could have survived all these? But I did. And, I will do anything and everything to protect my children from such monsters!... All I'm asking is a favor from you…actually I'm begging you…Please break up with my son!" Lucas pressed his palms together in front of Sonny.

Sonny felt like he was with struck with a sledgehammer. Tears started flowing down his cheeks… and he was chocking as he said "I…can't! I..I really can't!"

"Please Sonny! Try to understand my situation" Lucas clasped Sonny's hand firmly.

Sonny jerked his hand away and forcefully nodded his head "No no no! I love Will! I love him so much!"

"Sonny, if you really love my son, would think of making his life miserable? Would you think of separating him from me, from his family? Also, think about Allie. What wrong did the little girl do? She had already suffered a lot! She lost her mother and her great grandmother. Do you want her to be torn between me and Will?"

Sonny was crying uncontrollably as Lucas kept on spewing his sorrows.

At last… half an hour later… Sonny calmed down, wiped his tears away, squeezed his eyes shut, and said "ok."

"Thank you, Sonny! I'm so grateful to you! I know it's really hard for you…but take it as my humble request and cite something else as the reason for the break up …to Will and to your family… after your exams are over… You know that Will is aiming for his third consecutive Outstanding Student of the Year award, right?" Lucas said unabashedly.

Sonny turned his gaze toward the sea and said "I love Will, and I care about him so much!"

* * *

Will was so angry that his face hardened. "Excuse me! Ma'am, do you think I'm joking? I love Sonny, with all my heart!" Will placed his palm across his chest.

"I…I'm sorry. I..I became so worried that y-you might be hurting my son…" Adrienne stammered.

"What!? What made you think like that?" Will shouted as he got up from the chair.

Adrienne became very frightened. "Please clam down! I'm sorry about what I said. I take it back. Please sit down!" Adrienne said softly.

Will paced to and fro for some time before settling down on the chair.

"Listen, Will, like any other mom, I want my son to be happy…My Sonny is a sweet, kind, innocent, happy-go-lucky guy…" Adrienne said softly.

"I know very well about MY Sonny. You don't have to tell me" said possessive Will.

"Well…I'm glad to hear that…But something has been bothering me so much…I just want to get it off my chest"

"Ok…What is it?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Um…it's about the Horton & Fraser case… 2 years ago… you must be knowing about it…"

"Hmm…yeah. That's the company my dad co-owned with the late Paul Fraser…"

"And…?" Adrienne dragged.

"And…it went bankrupt, all thanks to Fraser, who had joined hands with Victor Kiriakis…Oh!... Is that what bothering you?...that I might be taking revenge on your family by targeting Sonny?" Will frowned.

"As much as it's embarrassing…yes!"

"Damn it!"

"And…and one more thing…"

"What?"

"It's about the sad demise of your mother, great grandmother, and Fraser…I'm sorry I'm putting too much pressure on…"

"Oh god! Mrs Kiriakis, what's going on?" Will became furious.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just want to clarify that there were some misunderstandings projected by the media since the private jet they took belonged to Victor. But Fraser was the pilot and he wasn't well-trained …that is the truth. Justin told me…I mean he was Victor's attorney. The proofs are very much with the Commissioner's office" Adrienne blabbered.

"Ugh!" Will rubbed his face as he struggled to get rid of some of those horrible images of his life.

Adrienne was considerate enough to give Will some time to regain his composure.

"Ok…you see, Mrs. Kiriakis, let's not dig further deep into my bitter past. Your concern is Sonny. Right? Ok. Frankly speaking, I don't care about Victor Kiriakis, and I have nothing against your husband. And, I don't mind telling you for the umpteenth time that my love for Sonny is sincere. And please PLEASE don't try to mess things up with him!" Will warned.

Adrienne was finally relieved and happy. "Oh no! I never brought that up to Sonny. And I will never do that. I very much appreciate your concern for my son!… Only now I realize what a great boyfriend you are to Sonny!" Adrienne praised.

"Great that you finally did!" Will said as he straightened his jacket.

* * *

Lucas was watching TV when Will returned home. "Hey, dad!" "Son, how was your exam?" "Well…the paper was quite tough overall… but not for me!" Will chuckled. "That's no surprise though…" Lucas smiled. "Um…dad, I just want to know…ah…you don't mind me dating Sonny, right?" Will asked. Lucas was dumbstruck. "No! Not at all! Why do you ask that NOW?" "No…it's just that… he is a Kiriakis…Well… that thing didn't cross my mind when I talked to you about him before...So…" Will was quite hesitant. "Will, relax! Of course, I was shocked a bit initially. But I really don't have any problem with Sonny. Trust me. And, I better not meddle with my son's love life!" Lucas lied big time.

Sonny was asleep in his bed when his phone rang. It was Will. He was so drained of energy and his voice had become coarse after hours of crying. He didn't answer the call thinking that Will would become upset when he hears his pathetic voice. He simply sent a message saying *_Hey babe! Busy studying. Talk to you later. Take care. Love you forever!*_ and went back to crying.

* * *

For the next 3 weeks, Sonny busied himself studying and writing his board exams. He maintained a low level of interaction with his family and friends. Looking at his dull face, his intuitive mother once questioned him whether everything was ok, meaning whether everything was fine between him and Will. He kissed her cheek, which was the trick, and told her that all's well and he was studying really hard for the exams. He successfully avoided Will's phone calls thinking that he might break down upon hearing Will's sweet voice. So, he communicated with him through text messages telling him some lie or other filled with sweet words when Will wanted to meet him for a brief period during weekends. Will was a bit worried by the sudden change in Sonny's behavior, and he badly wanted to meet him and talk to him. But he wanted to wait for his exams to get over.

* * *

Well, the exams got over. Finally, Sonny texted Will to meet him at apartment number 14 of the newly constructed building annexed to the Kiriakis mansion. The moment Will saw the message, he hurriedly took his jacket and car keys, as he was so desperate to meet his boyfriend.

Will reached the said place in record time and eagerly knocked on the door. When the door opened, Will became speechless when he saw a thin-looking, smiling Sonny, all clad in his favorite dark purple shirt and black jeans. Also, that was the dress he had worn on their first date to the beach. Sonny's eyes looked much bigger as his cheeks had gone down. "Babe, what have you done to yourself!?" Tears started welling in Will's eyes as he cupped Sonny's face. Soothed by Will's touch, Sonny closed his eyes and whispered "kiss me." Will immediately obliged by kissing him softly and tenderly but soon gave in to his desperation and pulled Sonny closer by the waist and deepened the kiss. Sonny was literally biting and sucking Will's luscious lips thinking that this would be their last kiss. He was not ready for the kiss to end even though Will tried to gently pull away to catch his breath. He got him almost suffocated. Between quick breaths Will said "I… missed you… dearly!" Sonny didn't reciprocate. He simply smiled and caressed Will's face. Will began firing questions "Sonny, why didn't you attend to my phone calls? Why have you lost so much weight? Are you going to tell me what's really bothering you, babe?" as Sonny pulled him into the bedroom. He gently pushed Will on to the bed and fell on top of him. He stared deeply into Will's ocean-blue eyes while brushing his soft blond hair. He planted slow and soft kisses on his forehead, eyebrows, eyelids, and nose. Will felt his body was floating under some healing therapy. Sonny blew warm air into Will's ear, sending a shiver across his body. He gently sucked his ear lobe, without knowing that was his sensitive spot. Will moaned loudly and grabbed Sonny by his lustrous hair and started assaulting his mouth with his mouth. As Will was literally consuming Sonny's lips like it was some life-saving drug, Sonny's hand reached the area below his belt and started rubbing him forcefully. Will growled and bit Sonny's lower lip hard. Only when he tasted blood did Will come to his senses. He jerked from Sonny's hold and said in a faintly audible voice filled with air "I'm sorry." But Sonny brushed it off. He grabbed Will by his arms, eyes locked into his, and said in shaky voice "Don't be… I loved it... God that was so hot! And, I want more! Please, Will!" and started sucking his neck. Will was fighting his urge as well as struggling to push Sonny away "Son…Sonny… please… we are making a mistake…" Sonny didn't budge an inch. He had strongly gripped Will's arms, and his mouth was leaving bruises on his collar bone. "Sonny… we….made a promise…to each other…" Finally, Will gathered all his strength and shouted "Sonny!" as pushed him with such a force that he fell on the floor. "Fuck the promise! And, fuck you!" Sonny shouted on top of his voice as he got up. Will's body shook as if it was hit by a thunderbolt. Sonny's face hardened, his eyes were a fiery red, and his nose twitched when he said "You know what, Will? You are absolutely right! We are indeed making a mistake…In fact, the BIGGEST MISTAKE of our lives! And, that's you and me!" Will's eyes widened and his body became still as Sonny abruptly made his exit.

(to be continued...)


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! In case you guys are wondering, this chapter is quite light compared to the last one. msarahv, watch out for your "surprise":)**

* * *

"Congratulations, you bastard! You finally did it! Will is never gonna forgive you piece of shit! Now go fuck yourself!" Sonny murmured to himself about himself as he took rapid steps into his house. The moment he shut his bedroom door, he fell face down on the bed and started bawling, uttering "I love you, Will!" over and over until he voice gave out.

* * *

In apartment number 14, Will remained in the same position with his eyes fixed to the bedroom door through which Sonny exited half an hour ago. His mind and body seemed to be in an arrested state. He was woken up by the vibration of his mobile phone inside his jeans pocket. It was EJ calling. He just let it go. Instead, he dialed the cab service number and gave them the address to pick him up, as he felt he couldn't self-drive in that condition. After reaching home, he felt he was on the verge of getting dehydrated. So, he drank as much water as he could and went to have a cold shower. His only solace was the empty house, as his father had taken Allie on a two-day trip to Disneyland. He lay flat on the sofa surfing through the TV channels. He switched off the TV and abruptly threw the remote controller away when he saw a basketball match on some sports channel, because each and every player looked like Sonny to him. Then, he did something that he didn't in a long time… He took out a big box from the loft and opened it. It contained some of the memories of this childhood…his toys, story books, fancy dresses…and his most favorite object, that is, the glass-framed photo of his five-year-old self on the lap of his dearest person, his late great-grandma Caroline. Tears started free-flowing from his eyes as he brushed his fingers on the object, and all he said, choking through his tears, was "Why?...Grandma…why?...why did he come into my life?… why did I meet him?"

* * *

Having locked himself in his room for about 10 hours, Sonny finally got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to get refreshed. He went down and joined his family members for dinner. Victor noticed how weak he was and he was just sipping some fruit juice, not touching any of the solid food. Once most of the family members had dispersed, Victor ushered Sonny and his parents to his private lounge. "Adrienne, could you please enlighten me on what's happening?" Victor asked looking at Sonny. Adrienne immediately understood what he meant and sighed "he's been like this for the past 4 weeks as I had noticed, if only he had given me the exact reason..." "And, until yesterday his reason was exams" Justin jumped in. "hmm…Sonny, my boy, I am as much concerned about your well-being as your parents are. Hope you understand" said the old man. Sonny felt that it was the right time to give them the news "Um…uncle Vic, though I was under this exam tension, things haven't been smooth between me and Will…hope you know him?" to which Victor nodded yes and Adrienne's eyes widened as to what was coming. "I… realized that there isn't much compatibility between the two of us…so…I broke up with him today…even though he didn't want it" Sonny said keeping his gaze down. Adrienne was shocked like hell, and Justin looked at her suspiciously. "Oh…I'm sorry, my son" Victor hugged Sonny and left the room, giving him and his parents some space to talk. "Sonny…" Adrienne began but Sonny stopped her right there. "Mom, I know what you're gonna say. All I can say is it's over…between me and Will…and there is no point in talking about it further. Also, I need some time…so I'm joining my friends on their camping trip tomorrow morning. Good night, dad" Sonny kissed his mom's cheek and left the room. Adrienne immediately followed suit not wanting her husband to initiate an argument.

* * *

Will woke up much early. Actually, he was disturbed by some kind of a dream…a dream in which he wanders through the dark… until he sees light emanating from a room…his feet automatically drag him toward that room…when he reaches the door… he sees Sonny cradling and singing lullaby to a baby…_**What**_ _**was that?**_ He exercised rigorously on the tread mill and took a hot shower. EJ greeted him at his office with a gentle smile but there was a sad look in his eyes, making it obvious that the news had quickly reached him from Sonny through Chad. _**So, he made it public**_. The next few days, Will busied himself with a heavy load of work. A mayoral campaign was coming up. Now that his love life was wrecked, the only thing he had to focus was his career. But never a day passed without a reminder of Sonny. Once, he was relaxing with some of his friends over a game of snooker at a family recreation club. As he was about to aim the cue, he heard someone call "Sonny." He just dropped the cue and turned around to look at a middle-aged man repeating the name as he approached a little girl, probably his daughter. It was quite weird as the girl turned her gaze from the man toward Will and smiled at him. Will swallowed hard when he met those big brown eyes and just smiled back. And, that's it. He no longer wanted to be in that crowded place. He bid his friends goodnight and walked out... After a long gap, he visited the pub. He looked around and thought _**Thank god there are no familiar faces!**_ But within a few seconds, he heard a familiar voice call out his name. It was Gabi. The very sight of her annoyed him, as it brought back the bitter memory at the Arab restaurant. "Hey Gabi" Will forced a smile. "Hey Will! I… want to say I'm sorry about last time… at the restaurant…" Gabi kept a sad face. "Yeah… That was bad…" Will twisted his mouth. "I was really drunk at that time… I didn't know what I was talking…I know your boyfriend must have felt really hurt…I owe him an apology…big time" Will became quite upset when heard the word _boyfriend_. "That's ok, Gabi. Don't worry too much" "Thanks Will! Um…can I ask you something if you don't mind?" _**Well, what is left to mind, Ms. Hernandez? My life's shit right now**_**, **_**as you had cursed!**_"What is it?" Will asked. "Well…some days ago, I happened to see your dad at the Carlton resort… He was walking toward the private lounge with… um...your boyfriend. I'm sorry I forgot his name" Gabi smiled sheepishly. Will was completely taken aback. "What? Sonny met my dad already?" "Yeah… Actually, I'm a management trainee there… I was surprised that you weren't there…Is everything alright?" Gabi was curious. _**Hell**_ _**no!**_ "Gabi, could you please do me a favor?" "Sure!" "Um…do you remember exactly when you saw them? Or could you please check with the front desk? Please! It's urgent!" Will nervously clasped his palms together. "Well…as I could remember…it was…Oh yeah! I remember! It was the day after my boyfriend Nick's birthday. April 2nd, that is. Yes! I'm sure about it. I had gone to work quite late that day, and I had worn the LBD that Nick had gifted!" Gabi said triumphantly. "Ok…ok…now I get it! N_**ow I really get it, dad!**_ Thanks Gabi! I need to go. See ya!" Will rushed out even before Gabi could say goodbye.

* * *

Leaning against a big oak tree, with his eyes closed, Sonny was listening to the various sounds of the fauna in the forest area. But then he was disturbed by his friends shrieking with laughter from a distance, by the lake. He opened his eyes to see Sarah and her twin brother, JP, enjoying the jokes that her boyfriend was cracking. And, that was Chad. A big smile spread across Sonny's face, thinking how this funny yet child-like brat succeeded in quickly winning the heart of that kind and sweet girl, who initially hated him like hell and even slapped him once for constantly following her. And, that is what you call _destiny_. But his smile slowly faded thinking about his own destiny…a destiny without his Will…his body jerked...he felt like jumping into that deep lake and never return…There was a lot of fun during the night, by the fire. His friends were indeed cheering him up. Chad even managed to tickle his funny bones when he mimicked Gloria Gaynor's _I Will Survive_ in his own sweet(?) voice... "Hey Sonny, you know what? I'm planning to go to France with Sarah!" Chad said enthusiastically. "Only if you clear the board exams. Otherwise, it's a shame for me to introduce you to my relatives there!" Sarah mocked, and Chad reacted by making a monkey face. "Well, I'm thinking of going to France as well" Sonny said. "Oh god! I have a stiff competitor here! I better clear my exams." Chad faked a worried expression. "He's forgotten that you are gay! Such a nutjob he is!" Sarah giggled as she whispered to Sonny. "Are you already cheating on me?" Chad smirked at Sarah… Chad and Sonny shared a tent while the twins took the other one. "Ugh! Man, this JP guy is annoying me. He's watching me like a Mortal Kombat guy whenever I get close to Sarah. Oh heavenly stars, am I forbidden to have some alone time with my girlfriend? Give me a break!" Chad jabbered. Since there was no response from Sonny, Chad leaned forward to see Sonny sobbing silently. He rubbed his arm "Sonny?" "hmm…?" Sonny turned toward him, wiping his tears away. "Is it about Will?" Chad asked softly. "Yeah" Sonny's voice cracked. "Buddy, I still can't believe you guys broke up because of some compatibility issue…Anyway, I don't want to dig deep into that shit and make it worse for you. But… why don't you guys give it a try once? I'm sure it'll definitely work!" Chad said. "Really? Will you shave your head if it does work?" Sonny joked trying to divert Chad. "Me without my gorgeous hair? Whoa man! Are planning to separate Sarah from me? I will smack your damn arse!"… Four days in the pristine natural landscape flew in no time, and Sonny was back to the bad mad world.

(to be continued...)


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Good news, finally!**

* * *

It was closing time at Mama M's bakery. Lucas was the only customer sitting at a table, chatting with the owner herself. He was all praise for her for being a great mother figure to his children. "You know what, Lucas? You are so blessed to have the most gorgeous and wonderful kids!" "Thanks, Maxine!" "So… what I heard is true? You moving to Chicago?" Maxine said. "Yes. It seems to be the best place for me and my family right now, to start a new life. I have a few friends and relatives there. And, recently I got a nice offer from a big company…" "Glad to hear that! Well… as much as I am very sad about you taking my little Allie away, I guess you have made the best decision." "Hmm…I still have a faint hope that Will would come with us…now that he's really heartbroken…" "What? heartbroken? You mean…Sonny and him…?" Maxine was quite shocked. "Yes. Sonny broke up with him, and Will is devastated… for he doesn't even know the reason" Lucas said. "But I hope to know it from you, dad!" Will said as he approached his father. Lucas was completely taken aback. So was Maxine. Immediately, Lucas excused himself and took Will into their house, not wanting to wash dirty linen in Maxine's presence.

* * *

"What's going on, Will?" Lucas pretended. "Funny. That should be my question" Will smiled. "What are you talking about?" "Ok. Let's not dilly dally. You met Sonny at the Carlton resort last month, and to be precise, on April 2nd, am I right, dad? "Oh…he finally couldn't keep it to himself" Lucas murmured, having got caught. "Oh, was that a pact you made with him? No. Sonny is still safe-guarding the secret. What you really don't know is that… this is a small world and even these walls and bricks have eyes and ears!" Lucas understood that Will came to know about this from someone else who was present at that time. "Yes. I did meet Sonny" Lucas said a sober tone. "Why?" Will raised an eyebrow. "I did in order to save my family" "Save your family? What are you talking about, dad?" Will shrunk his face in frustration. "Ok. Let me put this straight. I did not want my family to have any sort of connection with that dangerous Kiriakis family. So…I requested him to break up with you" Lucas said looking straight into Will's eyes. "You requested?... I don't think that's the right choice of word. In fact, you FORCED him. Right, dad? Because I know Sonny very well… I bet it should have taken you a lot to make him give in to your selfishness! And, you won! because Sonny started slowly cutting me off from his life from that very day of your meeting…" Will's eyes were burning. "What did you say? Selfishness? I did what's best for my family, for god's sake!" Lucas shouted. "Oh…I didn't know wrecking havoc into your son's love life is the best thing you do for your family. Prove me if I'm wrong, dad!" Will laughed through anger. "Will! Don't you get it? You were risking your dear life, well, actually, you were forcing your family into a dangerous situation by falling for a Kiriakis!" Lucas blurted. "Dad, are you trying to belittle Sonny?" Will's face hardened. "No. I'm not. In fact, I have nothing against him. It's about his family, the treacherous Victor Kiriakis and his shadow, Justin Kiriakis" "Oh you just said it! Dad, I don't care about those people. All I care about is Sonny. In fact, they were fine with me seeing him. It's just you who is having a problem with it." "Are you kidding me, Will? How could you take things so lightly about the people who ruined my life… the people who killed your mother and great grandmother?" Lucas snarled. "Well…looks like someone has forgotten about the real traitor…" Will said. "What do you mean, Will?" "I mean Paul Fraser, dad! The man, your college buddy and business partner, whom you trusted more than you trusted yourself… the greedy man who destroyed your career by literally selling your company secrets to your rivals …the man who stole your wife…of course he paid for all that…and, oh, talking about your wife, I mean your ex-wife, that self-centered woman not only threw us, her children, out of her life but also dragged grandma Caroline to death! How could you forget that, dad?" Tears were pooling in Will's eyes. Lucas became speechless as Will reminded him of the hard reality. "And, believe or not, on the same day you met Sonny, his mom, Adrienne Kiriakis, confronted me fearing that I might be targeting her son to take revenge on her family, and I assured her that was not the case and I truly love her son. Now what do you have to say about that?... Anyway, you have done enough for me and Sonny to suffer. All thanks to you, I have gone back to my miserable self!" Will walked into his room and forcefully shut the door. Will knew it wouldn't be an easy task to get Sonny back into his life. But he was determined enough that he would move earth and heaven because, for him, life without Sonny seemed unimaginable.

* * *

The next morning, Will took his car out and headed to the Kiriakis mansion. Since he didn't want to be confronted by the security personnel, he dialed Adrienne's number. Adrienne was having her morning coffee when she saw Will's number. She immediately attended the call, because she herself was planning to have another secret meeting with Will sometime in the day to talk about Sonny. "Hello, Mrs. Kiriakis?" "He-hello, Will!" "Ah…I'm at the entrance of your house right now. Can I meet you now, please? It's urgent!" "Sure! I'll send the caretaker, Henderson, to fetch you." Henderson took Will to the garden area, where Adrienne was already present. "Hi Will!" Adrienne said curiously. Will elaborated on the whole situation. "My love for Sonny hasn't come down a bit, Mrs. Kiriakis" Will said earnestly. "You don't have to say that again, Will. I realized that the last time, well, the first time I met you. And, trust me, I can see that Sonny feels the same about you. He is struggling to live his life past you…he is no more his old happy self… I'm so scared that he might be on his way to self-destruction…" Adrienne broke down. "Ma'am I won't allow that to happen. I have set things straight with my father last night. I promise he won't cause any more problems. So, please help me get Sonny back into my life!" After giving much thought, Adrienne arranged for an urgent meeting between her, Will, Justin, and Victor, even though Will felt a little uncomfortable meeting the old man. After listening to both Adrienne and Will, Victor said "Will, I am sorry about the tragic incidents in your family. It's sad that your father is not able to come to grips with the actual truth and still believes that I was responsible for those happenings. But all I want you to know is that I love my grandnephew, and I want him to be happy, and I don't mind talking to your father if he is willing to." Will thanked him and said that his father would definitely not be willing. "I think the best solution is to call Sonny right now and talk to him" Justin said, looking at the other three, and all of them agreed to it. However, Victor said that they would have all his support but it was a not a good idea to make his presence further and excused himself.

* * *

Lucas woke up with a bad headache. Of course, for the whirlwind he had created in his son's life. When he came out his room, he saw Allie reading the children's section of the newspaper. Looking at the open door to Will's bedroom, he said "Good morning, baby! Do you know where Will has gone?" As there was no response from the little girl, he went closer to her and lifted her chin, only to see tears flowing from her eyes. "Allie dear, what happened?" "Nothing, dad" Allie turned her face away. "Please, daddy is really worried about his little girl!" Allie immediately wiped her tears and said "Dad, I know you won't like it. But I heard you and Will talk last night." "I'm sorry, Allie. It's…" But Allie interrupted him and said "Dad, Will loves Sonny a lot. Please dad, make Will get back to Sonny! They were so cute and happy together. Even my friends Beulah and Julie are huge fans of Will and Sonny… and you know what they call them? _WilSon_" Lucas' face fell in shame.

* * *

Sonny had just woken up from sleep when Henderson knocked the door and said that his parents wanted to meet him urgently. He just obliged and got ready in 10 minutes and went down. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Will in the room. He immediately wanted to run toward him and hug him tightly, but he simply lowered his gaze feeling ashamed when Will smiled at him and sat down next to his mom. Will's heart sank, not by the fact that Sonny didn't return his smile, but by the fact that how more lean and weak and pale he had become since the last time he saw him. Tears were flowing like waterfalls from Sonny's eyes, which were glued to his folded hands, as Adrienne and Justin took him on a tour of all the misevents and all that happened until their meeting with Victor. And, all the while it seemed Will had eyes only for Sonny. After they were done with their talking, there was complete silence in the room for some time. Adrienne had nervously clasped her palms together. Finally, Sonny lifted his head up and looked at his parents and said "I need to talk to Will. Alone." Justin and Adrienne immediately left the room. Will was literally on the edge of his seat wondering what Sonny had to say. Looking straight into Will's eyes, Sonny got up from his chair and slowly walked toward him… He knelt down in front of him and took both his hands...Will was pouting nervously… For a couple of minutes, his almond brown eyes deeply scanned Will's crystal blue eyes…and then, he did something that was totally unexpected… Never shifting his gaze, he gracefully removed the shoe and sock from Will's right leg… His fingers grazed over Will's toes… "Son..Sonny…" Will's voice was weak… He lowered his head further and firmly kissed Will's foot… and as he rested his forehead on it… he broke down "PLEASE FORGIVE ME, WILL!…I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!...I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, WILL! PLEASE, WILL!" Will too broke down. He lifted Sonny up with both his arms and hugged him strongly "God, I love you so much! I can't imagine a life without you!"… After crying their happy tears for eternity, the lovers released themselves from the tight embrace and lovingly stared at each other… "Will I ever get a kiss?" Will teased. Sonny abruptly said "No!" Will frowned at him confusedly. But then, Sonny grinned his trademark ear-to-ear grin and said "You won't get just a kiss… but an earth-shattering kiss!" and smashed their lips together.

(to be continued...)


	19. Chapter 19

**Dear readers, this is the final chapter. Yes, this story has ended happily, indeed. It was fun writing this one, and believe or not, someone told me that, over time, my writing skill has improved. I don't know how far it's true. lol! Thanks for sticking around! And, I thank every one of you for the kind support and encouragement that you gave through your amazing reviews. Oh, today's Chandler's birthday, right? What a day! Cheers! – R Chan**

* * *

Adrienne and Justin were so happy with the outcome. They invited Will and Sonny to join them for breakfast. But both of them politely said some other day because they badly wanted to be alone together for some time, and the elders understood. Justin teased that this turned out to be some sort of a weird meeting-my-boyfriend's-parents thing. Will agreed to it and said that he and Sonny were actually planning for that to happen after their exams, but then the unexpected happened. Sonny wanted Will to take him to their favorite coffee house for breakfast. When Will was about to start his car, Sonny grabbed his hand and said "Will, I just want you to know something?" "What is that, babe?" "When I made you uncomfortable in bed and when I uttered those unpardonable words, I wasn't angry with you. In fact, I was so angry with myself for hurting you…" Will simply placed his hand on Sonny's and said "I knew very well that it wasn't the real you, Sonny. Even after you left that place, I still thought it to be a bad dream… Whatever,… it's destiny that we belong to each other!"

"So, we are in a way grateful to Gabi" Will said as he was finishing Sonny's half-eaten sandwich. "Well, can't deny that…I guess maybe I will make an effort to smile at her the next time I get to see her, if ever" Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…Babe, I know you may not like if I talk about your health right now. But I have to, and it's my duty as a boyfriend to take care of you. You seem to have lost your appetite" Will said. Sonny pressed Will's palm and said "I know. I promise that I will get back to normal soon, now that I have you beside me." As he was sipping his cold coffee, Sonny said "You know what? Though this place and a few others in Salem are quite amazing, I feel that we still lack some of the best beverages and pastries from around the world, given that I was fortunate enough to travel a few countries this early in my life…" "Well…you can travel more in future…with me, if you stick around through thick and thin" Will teased. "I definitely will and there is no turning back… even during your mid-life crisis" Sonny smiled. "So…talking about coffee and pastries…is the plan to study at Salem U still on?" Will squinted. "Yes, definitely! Why do you ask?" "Well…I was thinking some days ago, before our time apart, that…since I will be getting my degree soon...I can come with you to France and find some job while you study…that way we can stay together…not that I am as fluent in French as you" Will chuckled. Sonny's heart became mushy and he put his head down "Will, I can't believe how cruel I had been thinking about ways to break up with you while you were thinking about our future together...maybe I don't deserve an amazing guy like you…" "Hey, don't scare me again!... Sonny, you have turned my black-and-white life into a colorful one! You are my sunshine!" Will leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Sonny's lips. "Thanks!... Well, I made up my mind already. No one can change that. I'm staying in Salem… and a day ago I saw this advertisement about internship at Mama M's… I think I will immediately apply for that" Sonny wiggled his eyebrows. "Hmm… I guess, then, you have to go through a tough test…because Maxine is very selective about her employees!" Will nodded his head seriously.

As the lovers were walking out of the coffee house, an interesting thing caught Will's eyes and his jaw dropped…Brian was literally snogging his Korean ex-boyfriend, Siwon. "What?" Sonny asked looking at Will confusedly and turned his eyes toward the said direction. "Oh my effing god! I can't believe he's broken his own golden rule of 'never kiss your ex'! Will said. "Hmm…that's weird about you friend…" Sonny twisted his mouth as he didn't like the very sight of Brian, the guy who he initially mistook as Will's boyfriend. However, Siwon managed to see Will and immediately recognized and waved at him while Brian was working his tongue on his neck. When Will acknowledged by waving back, Siwon nudged Brian to look at Will. All Will got in response from Brian was a broad grin and a hand wave, as the hunk turned back to pay attention to his boyfriend(?). "Is he drunk or what? Can someone tell that bunny this is a public place and the patrol people are on their way to arrest him for indecent behavior? Ugh!" Sonny said, rolling his eyes, as Will pulled him away from the scene.

* * *

Lucas finally apologized to Sonny, of course in Will's presence, over a get-together party he threw a few days before he left for Chicago with Allie. "Sonny, in case you don't know, we Hortons are known for our loyalty to the people we love, and my son is the best example! To Lucas' surprise, Sonny said "Sir, I get that. But, more than a Kiriakis, I see myself as the son of the super-couple Adrienne and Justin, and I am determined to follow my parents' footsteps." Will really enjoyed the conversation between his dad and his boyfriend, as each tried to outdo the other in a polite manner. However, Lucas didn't show any sign of establishing a cordial relationship with the Kiriakis family in the near future.

The saddest part was Allie getting separated from Will, because she wasn't away from her brother for a long time in all those 12 years of her life. Even though Will told her that he would be the happiest if she decided to stay with him, Allie hugged her brother and said that how much ever she loved that, she thought her father would feel sad, and she wanted to be a good daughter. She told him that she wouldn't worry much because Sonny was there for him. Will kissed her forehead as he thanked god for sending such a sweet and caring sister into his life. He promised her that he would visit her and dad often and they could have great fun together during holidays, of course with Sonny, which made the little girl very happy. Sonny gifted her a copy of Maggie's cookbook for children and the latest music CD of one of her favorite bands, Super Junior, and Allie squealed with delight.

* * *

Sonny successfully got selected as an intern at Mama M's for his amazing culinary skill. Over time, his health got a lot better with the help of his health-conscious boyfriend. The great news was he passed his boards with flying colors with an impressive score in mathematics and had a good scope of getting full aid in college. Another surprising news was Chad cleared all the papers, which earned him a convertible from big brother EJ and an approval from girlfriend Sarah to accompany her on a vacation to France; however, he wasn't interested in going to college since his aim was to earn a place in the national basketball team. Well, as expected, Will was to receive his third consecutive Outstanding Student of the Year award. Though his hands were flooded with job offers from various multinationals, he declined them and enrolled himself at Salem Law School and continued his professional relationship with the DiMeras, of course with a fat pay and other great incentives. Even though EJ offered him a plush apartment to stay, he decided to continue staying in the same house because he loved that place and Maxine was like a family member and an additional benefit being Sonny's workplace was just downstairs.

* * *

Finally, the big day arrived. That is, Sonny's 18th birthday. Since he had made a prior request to his family that he wanted a simple celebration so that a good amount could be spent for charity purpose, it was indeed a low-profile one with a small gathering that included family members, a few friends, and Will, who looked dashing in a bright yellow shirt topped with a gray blazer. Sonny made a dramatic entry into the room, amidst the loud cheers, in a perfectly tailored stark white suit paired with mauve shirt gifted by his mom. He looked like a modern prince, and his infectious smile added more brightness to the already glittering room. Will's knees became weak and he was about to trip off but Chad, who was standing next to him, immediately caught hold of his arm. Sonny's eyes twinkled when they met Will in the crowd. When he was about cut the three-tier red velvet cake designed under the supervision of his aunt Maggie, Sonny leaned forward and sexily beckoned his boyfriend with his index finger, as Will, feeling quite shy, was standing at a distance. Will immediately walked toward him with a wide grin and gave him a peck wishing him "happy birthday, babe!" After the cake-cutting ceremony, Victor gave a small speech in praise of Sonny and his parents. Sonny was completely shocked and turned to see the _what-the-fuck_ look on Will's face, when Victor revealed his gift for his grandnephew. It was a brand new apartment in the building annexed to the mansion, and it bore the number 14…the same apartment where Will and Sonny had their dramatic breakup scene many days ago. After they were done with the hour-long celebration, which end with a sumptuous meal, Sonny quickly went into his room for a change of dress. He wore a casual khaki pants paired with a copper-nitrate blue pullover, which were gifted by Will. He was very excited to spend his first night with his adorable boyfriend. Will led him out toward the car by lovingly holding his hand.

They reached Will's place in no time like it was some magic. Sonny was surprised as he was welcomed by the mellow light emanating from the candles perfectly segregated all over the house. Along with the light, the candles gave out an aroma of exotic flowers. Grinning widely, Sonny slightly turned to look at his smiling boyfriend. Will's face looked more angelic in the beautiful setting. "You like it?" "I love it!" Sonny smiled as he pulled Will into a passionate kiss. Gathering all his strength, Will managed to lift Sonny, staggering as he carried him into the bedroom, much to Sonny's giggle. "How did you do this? You were present the entire time of the celebration?" Sonny whispered as he was gracefully lowered by his boyfriend on the soft bed decorated with fresh rose petals. Actually, Will had sought the help of Lauren, Sonny's colleague at Mama M's and by now a good friend of Will, to make the arrangement just minutes before their arrival. However, Will said, in a sexy voice, "It doesn't matter. All that matters right now is this…birthday baby!" as he lay on top of Sonny, bringing his face closer for a passionate kiss. With their bodies pressed together, lust started building up slowly as the kiss deepened… with teeth scratching and tongue battling a war of their own. It rose to the surface quickly and could no longer be contained. Piece by piece, the clothes came off at a speedy pace… only for passion to envelope their naked bodies and fill their hearts with loving splendor. Sonny's exquisite body, illuminated by the warm glow of the candle light, enticed his lover to a higher level. "Babe, you are so hot and sexy!" the blond growled. He skillfully moved his hands over Sonny's broad shoulders and along his slim waist and hips as his hungry kisses descended down to his lower torso. The sweet taste and smell of his boyfriend drove Will crazy. Feeling the love burning inside of his core, Sonny pulled Will forward by his shoulders for a sensuous kiss and begged in a husky voice "babe, I need you right now, please." Being a thoughtful and giving boyfriend, Will immediately obliged. He prepared him with utmost care and entered him slowly… His lust-filled blue eyes arrested Sonny's happy-tears-filled chocolate brown ones. Their bodies began writhing, as they moved together synchronously in a slow dance, moaning in ecstasy. With every thrust, Sonny felt like he was in heaven, as his hands roamed all over the sweat-laden strong back of his lover. As their skin started creating an enormous friction together, they held and clutched at each other with their shuddering breath mingling. Kisses became desperate and loud moans filled the room with "I love you's" as they edged closer and closer to their incredible climax in unison...

Once their breathing became normal, Will lifted his head from the crook of Sonny's neck and asked in a low voice "Are you…are you better, babe?" Sonny smiled and said "I'm great…and you were fantabulous!" "Thank you! God, you were amazing!" Will grinned and kissed the corner of Sonny's lip. "You know what? Before you, I never kissed anyone and I never made love with anyone…" Will declared. Sonny's eyes widened, and before he could say anything, Will continued "It was just sex… all meaningless sex… for the need to have sex…" "You never were in a relationship before?" Sonny asked softly as he caressed Will's chest. "No… Because I didn't want to…as I wasn't ready…actually, I was scared…after what happened to my parents' relationship…And, believe or not, the moment I met you, that feeling disappeared…I still don't know how…I love you, Sonny! I want you in my life, forever!" Sonny had never seen Will become very emotional like this before, and that brought tears to his eyes. "I love you so much, Will! You are it for me! And, I will never leave you, come what may. It's a promise!" The lovers united in a fiery kiss, which led to another session of passionate lovemaking.

The next morning dawned, and Will woke Sonny up with sweet pecks along his arm. "Hey, sleeping beauty!" Will nuzzled Sonny's cheek. "Good morning, handsome!" Sonny squinted adorably as he stretched his hands and grabbed Will to shower his face with kisses. "Hmm…thank you! Now lift your arse up from the bed and go take a shower!" Will commanded in a funny tone. "Yes. My master!" Sonny mocked and went into the bathroom. The smell of coffee and toast welcomed Sonny as he came out of the shower in just a towel wrapped around his waist. Will was waiting for him at the dining table. "Hey, sexy! Come let's have some breakfast before I pounce on you and ravish you!" Will said wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh I'm all ready for that!" Sonny said as he grabbed a coffee mug. "What's this?" Sonny asked as he lifted a key from the bottom of the mug. "Oh my god! Will, is it for real?" Sonny jumped with overflowing happiness and hugged him tight after understanding that Will wanted him to move father, Justin, immediately said yes when Sonny gave him the good news. However, it took him a lot of time to convince his mom.

By mid-afternoon, Will and Sonny moved all of Sonny's belongings into "their" house. As they were arranging the things, Sonny looked at his watch and said "Oh I forgot!" He asked Will to tune into the FM radio. "Hmm….Beyonce" Will said. "Yeah, today they are playing the top 40 songs of hers!" Sonny's face beamed. Once everything was set perfectly, they relaxed in bed cuddling each other, with the radio still playing. "OK. Let me show you something" Will got up from the bed and took something out of his book shelf. It was his family photo album. "Aww…you look so cute and adorable!" Sonny kissed Will's cheek as he looked at his childhood photos. Then came the photos of Will with his mom and dad. "She is beautiful!" Sonny said softly, to which Will's response was just a "hmm…" And then, Sonny saw something…something that made his eyes widen in disbelieve as he concentrated all his attention on it… "That's my most favorite person in the world. My great-grandma Caroline" Will said staring lovingly at that photo. "W-Wow!" was all Sonny could say as his gaze shifted between Will and the photo. "Babe, could you please make some chamomile tea?" Sonny requested. "Sure!" Will immediately went into the kitchen. Sonny quickly took his phone and went outside the house and dialed Chad's number. "Hey, man, wassup?" "Hey Chad! You are not going to believe this!" Sonny said with his breathing level slightly increased. "What? The sex was amazing? Oh please stop you, horndog!"said the tall boy. "Bitch, please! Just listen to me, ok? Just now I saw a photo of Will's great grandmother. It's the same old lady, the petite one with auburn, short curly hair who stumbled upon us some months ago near the park. Remember her?" "Which old lady? What the fuck are you talking about?" Sonny could hear Chad scratching his head. "Man, she was about to faint and we rushed to help her. She said she missed her morning pill or something. And then, we made her sit on the park bench and relax. And then, she looked at me and said…" Sonny's voice trailed off. "Sonny? Are you there?" Chad became confused as there was no response from the other end for a few seconds. "Sonny!" Chad yelled. "Oh hey! I'm fine. I'm just fine. Ok. See ya. Later!" Sonny abruptly cut the call and looked at the open sky, recalling the exact words that came out of that old lady…"**_And, you will meet your soul mate soon_**..." As he went inside, Will ran toward him "What happened, babe? You not ok? Tea is ready" "I'm fine, honey. Just made a call to a friend. I'm…I'm so happy I found my soul mate" Sonny smiled and hugged Will for life…as the following words in Beyonce's voice came out of the radio…

_...Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
While you're busy making plans  
Suddenly hit you and then you realize  
It's out of your hands, baby you got to understand_

_You are my heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first_…

**THE END**


End file.
